Spy Love Jelsa
by Denise Siah
Summary: The Moons and the Royals, the two most famous spy agencies, have been rivals for a long time. What happens when nearly all the criminals escape from both agencies? What will happen then? Will they have provide help for each other? Read along and watch how both agencies face their challenges together and watch how one couple brings peace to the world. Jelsa and other ships.
1. Spy Love Intro

**Spy Love:**

The Moons is a spy agency for boys only, with the exception of some females. The Royals is a spy agency for girls only, with the exception of some boyfriends or husbands. Each agency had been at each other's throat for a long time.

The head of the Moons is Starlight Mani Moon, the world's best spy. He has all kinds of powers and can do anything when the moon is full.

The leaders of the Royals are Adgar and Idun Arendelle. They are husband and wife, and work really well together. They have no powers but they sure know how to solve problems and have awesome battle strategies.

 **From the Royals:**

Anna Summers Arendelle

Age 21. Daughter of Adgar and Idun Arendelle. She's good with guns and knives and really knows how to throw a good punch. Her sister, Elsa Arendelle, locked her out ever since they were 8, and left the family at the age of 16. Her code name is Thawed Heart.

.

Rapunzel Flower Corona

Age 25. Daughter of Marcus and Amelia Corona. She has magical hair that glows when she sings and it helps to heal people. Her favourite weapon is a frying pan, but she loves to use guns and is very smart. She can use anything around her to her advantage. She was kidnapped by a crazy old hag, Gothel when she was a baby, but escaped at the age of 10. All by herself! What can she say? She was smart! Her code name is Healing Flower.

.

Merida Arrow Dunbroch

Age 24. Daughter of Fergus and Elinor Dunbroch. She loves using her bow. She never misses her target. She is also good with guns. She has a fiery temper, so never call her red head. Her mother is always talking about being a proper lady, but she never listens, yes very stubborn. Her code name is the Archer.

.

All three agents are the best agents in the Royals. They work as part time salesgirls in an art gallery as a cover up. Their parents are all trainers in the Royals facility.

.

 **The Moons:**

Jackson Overland Frost

Age 25. Son of Ariana Frost, and has a sister, Emma Overland Frost. He was born with powers to control ice, snow and frost. His father, who shall not be named, abandoned the family when he was 11. Emma was 2 at that time and Ariana was having a hard time supporting the three of them. So he left, so that there would be one mouth less to feed. He found a staff that helps control his powers.

At the age of 15, when he was fighting off some guys who were trying to take the money he earn from a small errand, Starlight saw him and offered him a place to stay and a stable job. From then on, Jack has been doing well. His code name is Winter Spirit.

.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Age 24. Son of Stoick the Vast and Valka Haddock. He trains dragons and has a Night Fury named Toothless. He is good in making weapons. His father is a trainer in the Moons facility and his mother is the Moons dragon trainer and they have a dragon sanctuary. Hiccup met Jack when he entered the agency at the age of 16. Yeah, Jack joined the agency earlier than Hiccup, because Hiccup was a little too scrawny for his mother to let him join. His code name is Dragon Master.

.

Eugene Fitzherbert

Age 26. Never had any parents. He is good using guns and is very stealthy, although not always careful. Eugene has been a thief his whole life, until one day, when he was 17, he was caught by Starlight's sharp eye, trying to steal food from a bakery. Starlight, offered Eugene the same things he offered Jack and Eugene accepted. He also has a pet horse called Maximus. Sometimes, he goes by the name Flynn Rider. His code name was The Thief.

.

Kristoff Bjorgmen

Age 23. His adoptive mother is Bulda Troll, his adoptive family is huge, and by huge, I mean huge! He is good at climbing and is very strong. He used to sell ice and has a pet reindeer named Sven. His adoptive grandfather is a healer in the Moons, and he entered the agency at the age of 14. He also has a lot of common sense. His code name was Mountain Man.

.

All four of these agents are the best of the Moons. Jack works as a part time barista in the Guardians Café, owned by Nicholas Saint North, who is also part of the Moons. The co-workers there are E. Aster Bunnymund and Sanderson Mansnoozie, also known as Bunny and Sandy. They are also part of the Moons. Hiccup works as a part time librarian, and Flynn and Kristoff work as part time couriers.

.

 **Lone agents:**

Elsa Winters Moon

Age 24. Daughter of Starlight Mani Moon. Elsa had the power to have control over ice, snow and frost. She was actually adopted by Adgar and Indun Arendelle when she was a baby. Starlight was afraid that his enemies would hurt his daughter, they had already killed his wife, so he left Elsa on the front door of the Arendelles, hoping that she would be safe for the time being.

After the Arendelles adopted Elsa, they had Anna. Elsa knew that she was different by the age of 6. She looked nothing a like her family, except for a few freckles. Elsa and Anna, used to play with her powers, but then, one night Elsa hit Anna with her powers. Anna survived but had amnesia and forgot all about Elsa's powers. Elsa locked herself in her room after that, trying to keep away from Anna.

When Starlight heard about this, he visited Elsa one night and told her everything. Elsa was fascinated by the whole story and wanted to become an agent just like her real father. Over time, Elsa visited her real father's mansion, to train. She heard about the Royals and soon found out that her adoptive parents were the head over there. She waited for them to tell her themselves and when she saw that they admitted Anna in, after eight long years, she left.

Elsa left to go to her father and changed her name from Elsa Winters Arendelle to Elsa Winters Moon. She has been working for her father by herself ever since.

She is good in combat and knows a lot about gymnastics and is, well the best agent. Well, she has been training since she was 8. She also discovered new powers in her and had gotten over her fear of her ice powers. When she solves a case, she never reveals herself. She is also known as the Snow Queen.

She works as a salesgirl in a jewellery store, owned by Toothiana, who she knows is from the Royals.

.

Now all our agents are going through their everyday lives. Ever since the capture of Pitch Black, by the Moons, the rivalry has driven deeper into the ground. But now, everyone has been leading a safe and normal life.

* * *

 **A/N: HI GUYS! So... this is a new book and I really hope you guys will enjoy it. Note that I will update about once a week, okay? So enjoys the story! :)**

 **Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **~Denise**


	2. Chapter 1: Morning Coffee

Chapter 1: Morning Coffee

Elsa's POV

It was 5.30 in the morning when I woke up. Groaning, I turned off the alarm and sat up on my bed. I look around my enormous room. It was white with blue snowflakes, I didn't want my room to be painted blue everywhere, so we switched the colours around. And by we, I mean my Dad and me.

I guess you all know my story, I was adopted by the Arendelles, because of my Dad's enemies, then I ran away to live with my real Dad. He's cool, and really nice and he always knows when I'm in troubled.

Quickly, I got out of bed and took a bath. After bathing, I slipped on a blue cotton tail dress with a white belt around the waist. Yeah, I love the colours white and blue. It was a windy morning, I should put on more clothing, but the cold never bothered me anyway. I tied my platinum blond hair in a French braid and head out my door.

I went down to the living room and saw my Dad reading the newspaper.

"Morning Dad," I said and I sat on the couch next to him.

"Morning, Elsa," he said, smiling.

"So…" I started, but got cut off by Dad.

"Elsa, I know what you are going to say, but there are no cases for you now," my Dad said. I pouted and looked at the clock. 5.55am.

"Dad, I need to go. See you when I get back, and when you get a case, I WANT it," I said as Dad chuckled. With that, I headed out of the door.

You see, my Dad is the head of the Moons, a spy agency, for BOYS! I work for him as a lone agent. Of course, I have never been to the Moons headquarters, but I've seen pictures. I would have worked at the Royals, but…NAH! Ever since Pitch Black, the world's most feared villain was caught by the Moons, part of that thanks to me, there had been no cases and that was 4 months ago!

Now, I work as a part time salesgirl in a jewellery store, owned by Toothiana, a Royal! The Royals is a spy agency for girls and the Moons biggest rival. My adoptive parents are the leaders there, along with most of the girls I know of. My friends, Merida, Rapunzel and Anna, who happens to be my adoptive sister, are also in there. But they didn't even tell me.

As I rounded the corner towards my workplace the jewellery store, I saw a café on the opposite street. I was still feeling rather drowsy, I looked at my watch, 6.15am. Still early, might as well. I crossed the street to the café and entered.

The café was called the Guardians café. I wonder why they called it that. Inside, it was mostly made of wood, and it was decorated like a toy factory. The whole place gave off a nice cosy feeling. There was no one else in the café, except for the barista at the counter.

"Aren't you an early one?" the barista asked. I laughed.

"Well, you know what they say, the early bird gets the worm," I said as I approached the counter. I sat at one of the counter tables as the barista handed me a menu. Now I saw him clearly, his most noticeable feature was probably his white hair. His shocking white hair was rather messy and stuck in all different angles and he had cyan blue eyes.

I accepted the menu and started flipping through the pages. On the very last page, I saw a sentence at the bottom. _Anything that you need._ What? I don't get it.

I looked at the barista and saw that he was cleaning the coffee machine very carefully. After he finished wiping it clean, I saw him smile in satisfaction. He must take his work very seriously. He looked in my direction and saw me staring at him. He smirked.

"Yes, miss? Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't get this last sentence in your menu," I said walking up to the counter.

"Well, this means that we can make you any type of coffee you like. And you're in luck, you just came in when the best coffee maker is on duty," he said cockily. I giggled.

"So who is that coffee maker?" I asked, pretending to look around for anyone else in the shop.

"Me, of course," he said proudly.

"Really?" I asked in fake disappointment. The barista's smirked vanished.

"You don't think I can do it?" he asked.

"Well, it depends on how well you do," I smirked.

"Alright then, what do you want, I'll make it the best of the best."

"I don't know," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, what do you like hot chocolate of cappuccino?"

"Hot chocolate, of course," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Cinnamon?" he asked again and I nodded. I watch him as he starts putting weird things into my coffee. I have no idea what he's doing, I'm no coffee genius. His look of concentration was very genuine, like making coffee is actually a very important thing. Soon, the coffee was done and he handed me a cup.

"Try it," he said.

I took a sip and WOW! It was like the hot chocolate was bursting with flavour.

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and smirked.

"Told you I'm the best. By the way, I'm Jack Frost," he said and held out his hand. I shook it and I was surprised that he didn't feel cold at my touch, unless he's pretending.

"I'm Elsa Winters," I said. I gave my middle name because my last name was too well known.

"Well, a girl like you shouldn't be walking around in the cold air in that dress," he said. I can see that he was concerned about me.

"Its fine, the cold never bothered me," I replied smiling. He nodded and went back to cleaning the coffee machine. I think he must have cleaned it more than twice already. He must have sensed my gaze, and looked at me.

"Anything else?" he asked again. "Or do you find joy in staring at me?"

I blushed and shook my head. "No, it's just, you must have cleaned that coffee machine about four times already."

"I know, but I need a distraction," he said, putting the coffee machine down.

"From what?" I asked, puzzled.

"From the lovely women who is sitting in front of me," he smirked. I tried hiding the blushed that started to form on my cheeks. I looked at my watch, 6.48am. Oh no! Have I been watching him this long?

"I need to go," I said as I took out a 5 dollar bill.

"No need, this one's on the house," he said shaking his hand.

"But-"

"No, you don't have to," he cut me off. Then he smirked. "But you could repay my kindness by coming again."

"We'll see," I laughed as I walked out of the café.

"Bye Snowflake," he called after me. I waved my hand, and walked away. Snowflake? It's kind of nice. I smiled at the nickname.

I went to the jewellery store, Tooth's Jewels. We open early, that way, we'll have more customers. And if a guy wants to surprise his loved one when she wakes up, all he has to do is to come to our shop. I entered and saw my boss, Toothiana, who we call Tooth, behind the counter. Tooth has this obsession for teeth, that's why we call her that.

"Sorry, I'm late Tooth," I apologised as I put on the shop's jacket, to show that I am an employee.

"It's alright, dear. There were no customers anyway," Tooth smiled at me. I doubt she knows that I was part of the Arendelle family. Just then, a young man entered the store.

"Good morning, welcome to Tooth's Jewels, how may I help you?" I asked.

"I'm looking for a jewellery to give to my girlfriend for our anniversary," he said. I nodded and gestured for him towards a display case.

"Well, may I suggest a necklace or a bracelet? What does your girlfriend like?"

"Well, she loves spring and birds, but her favourite bird is a dove. Her favourite colour is pink and she loves roses…" he said dreamily. He snapped out of it and blushed.

"I'm sure she's very lucky to have a boyfriend like you," I giggled. "Let's see, how about this charm bracelet?"

I held out a charm bracelet for the man to look at it. It had 3 different types of pendants all around it in a pattern, doves, roses, and hearts.

"It's beautiful! Who made this?" the man asked as he inspected the bracelet. I blushed at that. Actually I made it. Sometimes, I make jewellery for fun at the back of the store, and Tooth really likes some of them and bought them from me and put them up for sale.

"I did, actually," I said timidly.

"You are really talented, I'll take it," the man said. I took the bracelet and wrapped it in a beautiful box. After the payment is done, the man left and I saw Tooth smiling at me.

"I told you, you were talented," she said and I blushed. What is up with me today? Why do I keep blushing? It all started at that café. My mind went back to the barista, Jack. He asked me to go back again, why?

Throughout the rest of the day, I tried to concentrate, but my mind kept going back to the café.

Jack's POV

She was beautiful, no more than beautiful, she was gorgeous. Ugh… what is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about her?

I was trying to concentrate on making coffee, but my mind kept tuning to Elsa. When she walked into the café, I had to do all I can to stop my mouth from dropping open. I had to distract myself by cleaning the coffee machine, which was noticed by her. I hope she comes back tomorrow.

Wait, what? When did I take an interest in a girl? I never take notice of girls, how is she different? Maybe it's because she is the kind of girl who wakes up early, or is it because she's drop-dead gorgeous?

I didn't even notice that I was staring into space until Bunny, my co-worker, said, "Staring into space again, Frost? Thinking about the morning beauty again?"

"Shut up, Kangaroo," I said through my teeth. Now I really regret telling Bunny about Elsa. "You know she has a name, right?"

"Defending your girl, oohh," Bunny teased. I groaned and quickly cleaned the coffee machine, before putting it back in place. I took off my apron and went into the staff's room. I took my bag and got ready to go back home. My shift was over and I should really get back.

As I walked towards the door, Bunny called out, "Make sure I get to meet this morning beauty!" I grumbled as he chuckled.

I walked out of the Guardians Café, and got on my bike. This job is actually a cover up. My real job is being a spy at the Moons. It is a spy agency, and since the capture of Pitch Black by who knows who, there had been very few cases. I am one the best agents there, thanks to Starlight, or Mani, I had a job and was able to support myself.

My bike vroomed to life and I sped down the streets to the house I share with my friends. We were the best agents and we were given a house to live in. Our house also acts a headquarters and a training facility. There was a training room under our house where we can train.

Soon, I reached the house. It had three levels and a huge backyard. I parked my bike in the garage where there were four cars. A car for each of us, there were no other bikes that means, that the others are not home yet.

I entered the house and went down to the training room, using the hidden elevator. I changed into black pants and a shirt. I always wear black when I am training or on a mission, otherwise, I would wear blue.

I walked up to the weaponry station and picked up a gun. These aren't the real guns, they are guns that shoot out darts, so that we could practise our shooting. I walked into a rectangular cubicle and started up the simulation.

For a second I stood, there waiting, then suddenly, a figure of a person appeared. It was ready to throw an axe, when I shot and it was a perfect shot. The figure disappeared but more appeared behind me. I shot every one of the simulations until it was over. **(A/N: Like the simulation Katniss went through in Catching Fire, the one she was shooting arrows)**

As I stepped out of the simulation cubicle, I looked at my score and saw it was a perfect 10. Then I heard clapping and saw my friends standing there. There was Hiccup Haddock, Kristoff Bjorgmen and Eugene Fitzherbert, but we call him Flynn.

"What's up man?" Flynn asked. I shook my head.

"Come on, there must be something, you always do simulations when you are trying to distract yourself from something," Hiccup said.

"There's nothing, really," I answered.

"You know what I think guys? I think Frost here is in love," Kristoff said.

"What?! How can you say that?"

"I was raised in a family of love experts, I can tell these things," he answered.

"Well, FYI I'm not in love," I said as we walked up to the living room. I went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. The water was warm, so I cooled it down till it was ice cold. Yeah I have power over ice and snow and frost.

"Do you think we'll get a case soon?" Hiccup asked after a moment of silence.

"Maybe," Flynn said.

"Well, I'm hitting the hay, I've got early shift," I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

"I don't get why you like working early in the morning," Flynn said, shaking his head.

"Well, like they say, the early bird gets the worm," I said and chuckled. That was the same thing Elsa first said to me. Elsa… maybe I'll see her tomorrow.

I took a bath and lay on my bed. My room was white with blue frost all around. I turned off the lights and went to back. Somehow, my mind was still on Elsa.

* * *

 **A/N: SO! HEY GUYS! Well, here's the first chapter! I really hope you guys like it! This may have fast Jelsa, unlike my other story, A New Guardian: The Daughter of the Moon. So please review your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

 **Anyway, keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **~Denise**


	3. Chapter 2: Morning Beauty

Chapter 2: Morning Beauty

Five days later…

Elsa's POV

It has been five days since I met Jack. I haven't been to the café, because I had been having breakfast at home. As I put on my jeans and white top, my mind went back to Jack. I can't help feeling excited to see Jack, but maybe it wasn't his shift. Finally I put on my blue cardigan and left the house. Dad already left to go to the Moons headquarters.

After a short walk, I reached the Guardians Café. As I entered the café, I saw that it wasn't Jack behind the counter. I felt disappointed, I was hoping that he was here so I could challenge him to make me a special coffee.

I approached the counter. This time, the person behind the counter was a tall man with a rather fierce expression. Just before I could open my mouth, the man saw me.

"Another blond one! How many blond people are there?" he exclaimed, in an Australian accent.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Sorry, it's just that my friend has been looking for a certain blond person," he explained and called to the back. "Hey, Frost! There's another blond chick here!" Frost?

"Kangaroo! Can you please stop announcing everything?" a familiar voice from the back yelled. The door to the back burst open. There stood Jack and 3 other people.

"And-" Jack started but saw me. "Elsa!"

"Hey, Frost!" I greeted.

Jack's POV

5 days. She hasn't come for 5 days. Nearly a week. I know, I should not be so hopeful on seeing her again but, I don't know, there's something about her that makes me want to know her.

Today, Bunny was working with me in the early shift. He was still teasing me about Elsa. Just then, the bell and the door rang. I looked at the door, feeling hopeful, but it was just the guys. My face dropped in disappointment.

"What? Not happy to see us?" Hiccup asked when he saw me. I was about to answer when Bunny beat me to it.

"No, he was just hoping to see his girlfriend," Bunny smirked.

"Girlfriend?!" Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff asked in unison.

"She is not my girlfriend!" I yelled at Bunny.

"Fine, he's just waiting for the morning beauty," Bunny said.

"Her name is Elsa," I said.

"See, I told you Frost was in love!" Kristoff exclaimed in his I-told-you-so voice.

"I'm not in love! Besides we just met," I sighed in exasperation.

"Well, counting on how many times you've zoned out for the past 5 days, it says otherwise," Bunny said, smirking.

"Wait, 5 days?! And you're still waiting? Wow… you must really like her," Kristoff stated.

"Man, you have a lot of explaining to do," Flynn said as he dragged me to the back.

"So when did this start?" Flynn asked as he plopped me on a bench.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we want to know and we're kind of like your best friends," Hiccup said.

"Fine, when she walked in the café in the morning two days ago," I answered.

"Is she beautiful?"

"Gorgeous."

"How does she look like?"

"Platinum blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin," I said remembering that morning.

"You've got it bad," Kristoff remarked, again.

"Wow, sounds like a female version of you," Hiccup said.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course he likes her! I just said that a few minutes ago. If he didn't, why would he still be waiting?" Kristoff asked.

"How are you thinking of finding her again?" Hiccup asked.

"What is this? An interrogation?" I asked as I jumped up from the bench.

Suddenly, we heard Bunny called out, "Hey, Frost! There's another blond chick here!" Ugh… leave it to Bunny to announce that I was looking for a blond girl. I got up and walked towards the door.

"Kangaroo! Can you please stop announcing everything?" I called out as I pushed the door open. "And-" I stopped short as a saw a familiar platinum blond girl. "Elsa!"

"Hey, Frost!" she greeted, smirking. Oh no… what did that Kangaroo tell her?

Suddenly, the guys were by my side. They were staring at Elsa. I heard Flynn whisper next to me, "You were right, Frost. She's gorgeous." I glared at him.

"But not our type," Kristoff whispered. They smirked at me. I ignored them.

"So Frost, I heard you have been looking for a certain blond girl, care to tell me who?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Don't, just don't," I said shaking my head. She laughed. Her laugh seems to lift me up into the clouds. "So, what do you want today?"

"I want something special, but I'm not sure if the best coffee maker will be able to make one for me," she said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Depends on how you see it," she answered.

"Well, get ready your taste buds, because this is going to explode them," I joked as I made her a special. I made hot chocolate and added cinnamon like yesterday. I also added some special ingredients that should remain a secret. Finally, it was ready.

I handed her the cup of hot chocolate and watch her taste it in anticipation.

"So, how is it?" Hiccup asked. I jumped, I forgot they were still here.

"It lives up to its expectations," she answered.

"How is it that I know that your expectations are really high?" I asked.

"Because my expectations _are_ high," she answered. She looked at my friends. "I'm quite sure we've never met. I'm Elsa Winters."

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Kristoff Bjorgmen."

"Flynn Rider."

"Aster Bunnymund."

"Kangaroo," I coughed. Bunny glared at me, while Elsa laughed.

"So, I'm guessing that all of you work here?" Elsa asked.

"No, actually, I work as a part time librarian, Kristoff and Flynn work as couriers, while Jack and Bunny work as baristas," Hiccup answered.

"I see, I work as a part time salesgirl at a jewellery store called Tooth's Jewels," she said.

"Looks like we all work part time!" I laughed and everybody followed.

"Well, we need to go, bye. It was nice to meet the morning beauty," Kristoff said as they left for work.

"Morning beauty?" Elsa asked me in confusion.

"Bunny's nickname for you," I answered.

"You talked about me?" she asked, smirking.

"No, but he keeps zoning out," Bunny answered for me. I blushed and saw Elsa going a little red.

"If I didn't know better, you also have been thinking about me," I said teasingly.

"Be quite, Frost," she said going redder. I laughed. Then I wondered if I could get her number.

"Well, I need to go, bye Frost," she said and slid me a 2 dollar bill. As I took the bill, I felt a note attached to it. It was a piece of paper. I took a closer look at it.

 _21837928 –Elsa_

I stared at it, wide eyed. I looked up and saw Elsa walk out if the café, smiling over her shoulder. I smiled at the piece of paper and pocketed it. Throughout the rest of the day, all I can think of is Elsa.

Elsa's POV

I was training in the training room in the mansion, a good spy has to train often. I was getting ready to try an awesome gymnastic stunt when suddenly, my phone rang. I checked it and saw it was a text from an unknown number.

 _Hey, finished work yet? This Jack by the way. -J_

I smiled. I remember how he looked like this morning when he saw my number.

 _Work ended an hour ago. –E_

 _Sorry about Bunny this morning. –J_

 _It's fine, kind of fun actually. :D –E_

 _Ha ha, very funny.*note sarcasm* –J_

I laughed at that.

 _So, what are you doing now? –E_

 _Trying to get away from some annoying friends. –J_

 _Let me guess, Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff? –E_

 _Bingo! –J_

 _What are they doing? –E_

 _Teasing… -J_

 _Why? –E_

 _I'm quite sure you know why. If you don't, please rewind to this morning *note robotic voice* -J_

I laughed for the fifth time today. There was something about Jack that makes me laugh a lot.

 _*In robotic voice* You have an email. Would you like to go out with me for some ice cream? –J_

I stared at the text. Did he just ask me out?

 _*In normal voice* Your request has been accepted. –E_

For a while, there weren't any messages.

 _Yes! Pick you up at 7 tomorrow, Friday. –J_

 _See you then! –E_

 _Wait! Are you coming for coffee tomorrow? –J_

 _Maybe… -E_

 _Elsa, please give me a straight answer…*Puppy dog face* -J_

 _Your puppy dog face is not working –E_

 _Ouch –J_

 _Goodnight -E_

 _Goodnight – J_

I smiled as I went to take a shower. I climbed onto my bed and went to sleep. I smiled thinking about tomorrow.

Jack's POV

YES! Elsa's going out with me! I cannot believe she said yes!

* * *

 **A/N: SO! HEY GUYS! Here's Chapter 2. Sorry if you guys wanted slower Jelsa, but this is going to have fast Jelsa in it. This is actually a story where Jack and Elsa's liking for each other blossomed into a unbreakable love...**

 **So tell me what you guys think of it.**

 **Anyway, keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **~Denise**


	4. Chapter 3: An Ice Cream Date

Chapter 3: An ice cream date

Elsa's POV

6 pm. I have one hour before my date with Jack. Wait, what? Date? Is it a date? Or is it just two friends trying to know each other better? I don't know! This is just confusing. Never mind, I'll just go with the flow.

Quickly, I took a bath and put on a cocktail blue shirt and jeans. I also wore a white jacket. This time I let my hair down and clipped my fringe up with snowflake hairpins.

I grabbed my purse and phone and left the house. My dad was still at work, but I told him I was hanging out with a friend. I walked towards the Guardians Café, Jack and I agreed to meet there. Partly, because I don't want him to see my house. He would think what kind of salesgirls could afford a mansion. I hate lying to him, but it was necessary to keep my identity a secret.

I reached the café and saw Jack leaning against a cool looking bike. It was dark blue in colour, and I saw it was one of the fastest going bike models. I know this because I love bikes and I have one of my own, but not as fast as this.

"Hey Snowflake! You look great!" Jack greeted when he saw me. He was wearing a black shirt and a dark blue leather jacket with jeans.

"Thanks!" I said, still staring at the bike in awe. "Is this yours?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Can I drive?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise.

"No way, it's mine," he said, and I pouted.

"You know you're really cute when you pout," he laughed while I blushed. "Climb on."

I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He chuckled and I could tell he was enjoying this. The engine vroomed to life. We went down the street. We were going so fast, it was exhilarating! I whopped in delight and I could hear Jack chuckling at my reaction.

Soon, we reached an ice cream parlour. As I got off Jack's bike, he said, "You are very different, you know that?"

"How so?" I asked.

"Which girl likes to go fast?"

"Um… me," I answered simply. Jack chuckled and got off his bike. He locked it and we walked into the ice cream parlour. We walked to the counter and I silently gasped. There were so many flavours of ice cream!

"Well, go on, choose," Jack said and I looked at the ice creams in wonder.

"I'll have chocolate, vanilla and cookies and cream, in a cup please," I said and the teenage girl behind the counter nodded. She scooped up the ice creams and handed the cup to me. I looked at Jack and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get fat? Eating so many ice creams at one go?"

"Nope," I said, this time, I'm the one popping the 'p'.

"I'll have choco-mint, cookies and cream and lastly chocolate," Jack ordered and the girl handed him his ice cream. I took out a 10 dollar bill to pay but Jack beat me to it. Jack smirked.

"Jack, I can pay myself," I protested as the girl handed him his change. I saw her hand him a piece of paper as well.

"Call me," she said and winked at him. I think I felt my blood starting to boil. Jack smirked and handed the piece of paper back to her and said, "No need for this."

Jack led me towards the benches outside by pressing against the small on my back. As we sat down, Jack smirked, "Jealous?"

"What? No," I said as I started eating my ice cream.

"Oh really?" Jack asked me playfully. I nodded. "Then why did you look so red when that girl gave me her number?"

"I was?" I asked, going a little red. He nodded. I shrugged my shoulders, because I really didn't know why I went red.

"You know, Ms Winters, you are not what I expected at all," Jack said.

"What do you think I was like? The type that is always talking on the phone with her friends and wears a lot of make up? Well, as you can see, I don't wear makeup."

"Yeah, I thought you were the type who cares a lot about her appearance and what people think of her," Jack said.

"Well, Mr Frost, you are also not what I expected. I thought you were the playboy type," I said.

"WHAT! For your information, I hadn't had a girlfriend yet and seriously? Playboys are jerks," he said. Wait, he never had a girlfriend? Well, I've never had a boyfriend to so, I guess we're on the same level.

"Good that we have an understanding. So, want to play 20 questions?" I asked.

"Alright, you first."

"Age?"

"25."

"24, your turn," I said as I took a scoop in my ice cream.

"Birthday?"

"21st December."

"31st December," he answered. We looked at each other in confusion, how is it that our birthdays are so close?

"Okay, my turn. Favourite season," I said.

"That's easy, winter."

"What? Mine's winter too," I said. We have so much in common.

"Really? Wow, finally, someone who agrees with me that winter's a wonderful season. Everyone thinks it's too cold to enjoy it."

"Yeah, I love it when it snows, it gives off a nice feeling."

"Agreed. Okay, favourite thing to do during winter," Jack said.

"Skating."

"Ice hockey."

"Favourite book?"

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter," I said at the same time.

"Okay, this is getting weird. How is it that we have so much in common?" Jack asked as he scooped up his ice cream. I looked at his ice cream and realised that girl had given him an extra scoop of chocolate.

"Hey! You have extra ice cream!" I said as I scooped up some of his ice cream and popped it in my mouth.

"Thief!" Jack cried as he took some of my vanilla.

"Who's the thief now?" I retorted as I scooped up more of his ice cream.

"You started it!" Jack said. I stuck my tongue out in an answer. He sighed and extended his cup to me. "Alright, fine you can have some."

"Thank you," I said as I took another spoonful of choco mint.

"Alright back to the game, favourite colour?" Jack asked.

"Blue," I said.

"Blue," Jack said at the same time.

"Favourite movie?"

"Hunger games," Jack answered.

"Divergent," I answered

"Or Divergent," Jack continued.

"Or Hunger Games," I continued. We looked at each other.

"Will you stop that?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"Ugh… never mind, what question was that?" I asked.

"That was question 7, okay, my turn, siblings?" Jack asked. I froze at that question. Anna… should I tell him? What would he say?

"You first," I said.

"I used to have this younger sister, her name was Emma, then my father left the family, and my mother couldn't support all three of us, so I left. She was 2 that time. So for 4 years I lived around the city and earned money for food by doing errands, until I met my friends," he said sadly.

"Well, at least you left the family for a good reason," I said.

"What?" he looked at me, confusion written all over his face.

"I was adopted. But I knew I was different ever since I was 6, then my real dad came and told me everything, I stayed in my adoptive family, waiting for them to tell me that I was actually adopted, but they never did. So I left to go live with my real Dad, I left my adoptive sister, which is kind of a sibling, selfish, aren't I?" I asked. Tears slid down my cheeks.

"No, your adopted family didn't tell you, _that_ is kind of selfish, in my opinion," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder as he caressed my hair.

After a while we broke apart, I dried my tears when Jack said, "I'm sorry I asked that question."

I shook my head. "You didn't know, plus now, we know more about each other's past," I laughed. He laughed bitterly. "Hey, it's not your fault, I'm fine now really. Thanks for comforting me," I said and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He looked at me, wide eyed. I blushed and looked away. Suddenly, I felt something pulling me and I turned around to feel something smashing into my lips. At first, I was shocked, then I melted into the kiss. It was like the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt. I could feel thousands of fireworks exploding in me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his arms went around my waist.

After a while, we broke apart to come out for air. We were both red in the face and out of breath. We were silent for a moment until I decided to speak.

"Are you sure you've never had a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then how do you know what you are doing?"

"I don't, I'm just a naturally good kisser," he smirked as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Jack, don't you think this is weird? I mean, we only met for a few days and here we are, already kissing," I asked him as we broke apart.

"Actually I agree, but I mean we're so a like! I mean I can tell what your favourite food is. Wait a minute, you said my name!" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You said my name, Jack. You always called me Frost, remember?"

"Oh… You noticed that?" I said.

"Yeah, anyway, like I said I can tell what your favourite food is," he repeated.

"Oh yeah? What is my favourite food?" I crossed my hands.

"Ice cream," he answered and my jaw dropped.

"No way," I said in disbelief.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he asked smirking.

"Fine, but if you know what my favourite food is, I know what you like doing when you are alone," I said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Singing," I answered and now, his jaw dropped.

"Okay, this is getting creepy," he said and I laughed. "So are we official?"

I pulled him in and our lips connected. 3 seconds later, I pulled away and Jack made a sound of protest. "Does that answer your question?" I asked. He nodded.

"But, we'll go slowly, right?" I asked.

"Of course, I don't want to go too fast either," he answered as he stood up. It was already dark and there weren't many people around. He pulled me up to my feet. "I think it's time to go back."

I nodded and we went to dispose our empty ice cream cups. Jack climbed on his bike, followed by me. We zoomed through the streets as I gave Jack directions to my house. We reached my mansion and Jack stared at it.

"You live in a mansion?" he asked as I got off his bike. I blushed and nodded. He looked at me and smirked.

"Now I know why you wanted to meet at the café," he said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want you to know at first, but after what happened today, I guess I could tell you," I said and Jack chuckled. He chuckled and leaned in and stole one last kiss from me.

"Goodnight Snowflake," he said.

"Goodnight Frost," I said.

"Back to last name basis again I see," he laughed. I giggled.

"Let's keep this relationship a down low first, is that alright?" I asked

"Yeah, I don't want to be teased by the guys yet," he said. He sat upright on his bike and waved goodbye before driving off. I waved goodbye and went into my house.

I went into the house and found my Dad in the living room. "Where have you been, young lady?" my dad asked.

"I was with Jack," I replied unconsciously, and maybe a little dreamily. Wait, did I just say that?

"Jack? Who is this Jack?" my dad asked in his protective father voice.

"Um… a friend?" I said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Boyfriend?" my Dad asked. I blushed and nodded. You can never keep secrets from him. He has mind powers, creepy but yeah.

"My powers are not creepy, they are very useful, and if you have these powers, you will love them," Dad said.

"Yeah, I know, but they really intrude other people's privacy," I said.

"Anyway, who is this Jack?" he asked again.

"Jack Frost," I answered.

"Wait, Jack Frost?" he asked. I nodded and my Dad looked like he was deep in thought. Ugh… now I wish I can hear his thoughts. My Dad smirked and now he heard that.

"Alright, you can go, he sounds like a nice guy," my Dad said and went into his study, leaving me staring at the study door. Just like that? I was expecting more interrogation.

I went into my room and took a quick bath. I went to bed that night and my mind keeps going back to my first date.

Jack's POV

I enter the house and was immediately surrounded. Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff had a smug look on their faces.

"So, where were you?" Hiccup asked.

"Outside?" I answered in a duh tone.

"Just answer the question!" Flynn said.

"You were with Elsa, weren't you?" Kristoff asked.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say.

"I told you! Flynn, you owe me ten bucks!" Kristoff said and pocketed the 10 dollar bill that Flynn reluctantly handed him.

"Fine, I was with Elsa, happy now?" I asked as I pushed through them into the living room.

"What did you do?" Hiccup asked. I blushed.

"N-nothing," I said.

"You're stuttering," Flynn stated.

"N-no, I'm not," I said.

"Actually you are," Kristoff said. What are we? Girls?

"Guys! We're not girls! We do not gossip about dates!" I exclaimed. Oh no… did I just say…

"So you were on a DATE!" Kristoff yelled. I covered my ears. Wow, this man sure knows how to yell.

"You two kissed didn't you?" Flynn asked.

"Um…"

"They definitely kissed!" Hiccup exclaimed. Ugh… it's like I'm living with a bunch of girls now.

"Did you tell her about… you know… the Moons?" Flynn asked.

"What?! No, of course not!" I said.

"Well, good, but you'll have to tell her sooner or later," Kristoff said.

"I know, I'll tell her soon," I said. I really didn't like lying to Elsa, but I have to.

"Anyway…" Hiccup started. Oh no, I do not like where this is going.

"Jack and Elsa kissing on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," all three of them said at the same time. Yep, definitely not liking it. I bolted up the stairs to my room. I could hear the guys' laughter downstairs. Geez, they're going to wake up the whole neighbourhood.

I took a quick shower and as I went to bed, I replayed the day's events in my head. I smiled, I just had my first kiss and it was with Elsa, the most gorgeous girl in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: I rushed it! Jelsa happened! I know, I rushed it! I feel very weird, writing a full length story with rushed Jelsa. There's no suspense in this story. Oh well, at least it's different, right?**

 **Anyway, please tell me how you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **~Denise**


	5. Chapter 4: Elsa's Birthday

Chapter 4: Elsa's Birthday

Third person's POV

It has been over a month since their first date. Since then, Elsa has been visiting the Guardians Café almost every morning. She has met Jack's employer, North, and his other co-worker, Sandy. She finds all of them really nice and enjoys her visits at the Guardians Café.

Jack and Elsa's relationship was found out by Bunny after 3 weeks. Actually, Bunny caught the two lovebirds kissing in the staff's room. After that, Jack and Elsa had heaved a sigh of relief that they didn't have to keep it a secret anymore. Well, it wasn't a secret in the first place, but at least they could do it openly now.

Over the past 1 month Jack and Elsa had been really happy, they found even more things in common and understood each other even better, like that was possible.

Elsa's dad, Starlight, has been arranging something as well…

Now it was nearly Christmas and winter has started. And it was Elsa's Birthday!

Jack's POV

Today's Elsa's birthday! As soon as I woke up, I took my phone and texted Elsa.

 _Happy Birthday, Snowflake! –J_

I quickly showered and when I came back I saw Elsa texting me back.

 _You remembered! –E_

 _Of course I remembered! Who would be an idiot to forget such a lovely girl's birthday? –J_

 _Um… I don't know, maybe you? –E_

 _Ouch, Snowflake you hurt me. –J_

 _Aw… Poor baby… -E_

 _Yes and this poor baby needs a kiss –J_

 _You'll get it later –J_

 _See you at the café, I'll have you a special –J_

 _You know, you're really spoiling me, I totally forgot how to make coffee –E_

 _Good, cause I'll spoil you any day –J_

 _You are mean, see you later, Dad's scolding me for using the phone at the table –E_

 _See you later Snowflake –J_

I chuckled as I put on a white shirt with my dark blue jacket and jeans. I didn't need to wear much as I never felt the cold, like Elsa. I know it is because of my powers, but what about Elsa?

I went downstairs to find the guys all sitting around on the couches in the living room.

"What took you so long?" Flynn whined.

"Elsa," I answered.

"Her birthday's today, right?" Hiccup asked. I nodded.

"So what did you get her?" Kristoff asked

"Nothing yet, I'm making something for her," I said.

"What? Now? Dude, her birthday's today," Kristoff said in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I've got it all planned out," I said.

"You have a plan? Wow, that's a shocker?" Hiccup said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Hiccup's the master mind in our group. He's not the type that goes into the field, he's the one who watches us from the surveillance cameras and hacks into computers.

"Yep, first, I'll just make her a special coffee. Then when her shift at her job is almost over, I go in and I'll make her a piece of jewellery," I said. The guys look at me with blank faces.

"Elsa told me that we can make jewellery at the back of the shop, so when her shifts ends, we'll go to the back of the store and I'll make her a bracelet," I explained.

"Oooh…"

"That's a good plan, spending time with your girlfriend. Simple, yet sweet," Hiccup commented.

"Yeah, I need to go," I said as I walked to the door.

"We're coming too," Hiccup said as they stood up.

"Yeah, we have presents for Elsa," Kristoff said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, considering how many times you told us about Elsa's birthday, we had to get Elsa something, she's our friend too," Flynn said. Each of them picked up a wrapped present on the coffee table.

"Alright, come on, I still need to have time to make Elsa's special," I said.

"Aw… Our little Jack has been trying to be a good boyfriend," Flynn said teasingly.

"Ugh… just get in," I said as I got into my dark blue convertible. The others climbed in and we sped off to the café.

Elsa's POV

As I entered the café, I saw everyone at the counter.

"Happy Birthday Elsa!" they exclaimed.

"Thanks, guys!" I smiled as I walked to the counter. And by guys, I mean all of them are guys! There is Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff, Bunny, Sandy, North and Jack.

"Wow, what's all this?" I asked as I saw a hill of presents on the counter.

"Your presents!" North boomed.

"Thanks, wait! How did you now it was my birthday?" I asked. Everyone pointed at Jack, and I laughed.

"Snowflake, here's your special," Jack said as he handed me a cup. I took a sip and as usual, it was awesome, although today, it was so much better.

"You are really spoiling me, you know that?" I asked.

"Like I said, I'll spoil you any day," he smirked.

"You're impossible," I said. I turned to the hill of presents. "You know, you guys didn't have to get me any presents," I said.

"Well, that would be rude, considering how many time Jack told us about your birthday," Kristoff said.

"Yeah, you should have seen him, mate. He was always talking about your birthday," Bunny said.

"Shut up, kangaroo," Jack grumbled.

"Aw… I think it's sweet of him," I said, smirking. Flynn, Kristoff and Hiccup made cat calls. I laughed.

"Elsa, when does you shift end today?" Jack asked.

"1 pm, after lunch, why?" I asked.

"No reason," he answered. I looked at the others, they were grinning for some reason.

"Oh, I need to go, I don't want to be late. North, can I leave these here first? I'll pick them up later," I asked North as I gestured to the presents. North nodded and I waved goodbye to the guys and went to Tooth's Jewels.

Third person's POV

At 1 pm, when Elsa was just about to leave the jewellery store, Jack entered the store.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"For your present of course!" Jack said, smirked.

"Elsa, who is this? Is he your boyfriend?" Tooth asked from behind the counter. Elsa blushed and nodded.

"Good afternoon, you must be Ms Tooth. I'm here to get something for Elsa, but there is nothing I could get for her. May I have your permission to go to the back of your store and make something for her?" Jack asked.

Tooth giggled. "Of course, Elsa must be very lucky to have a boyfriend like you," she said.

"Yes, she is," Jack smirked.

"Elsa can show you the things you need," Tooth said as she went back to work. Elsa smiled as she realised what Jack wanted.

"Come on Elsa," Jack said and took Elsa's hand and dragged her to the back. In there, Elsa showed Jack the materials and the machines.

"So you know how to make jewellery?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, making coffee isn't my only specialty," Jack said proudly.

"Alright then, let's have a competition. We each make a piece of jewellery for the other. At the end we'll see who made the prettier jewellery," Elsa said.

"You're on," Jack said and each of them went to make the jewellery that have in mind.

Jack went to get the gems he wanted first. He picked out sapphires and a few diamonds. He got the hot silver metal liquid and poured it into the shape of what his piece of jewellery would form. He was making a bangle for Elsa. When the metal was cool enough, he started placing the sapphires on the side of the bangle to form snowflakes. There were 6 snowflakes in total. At the interval between each snowflake was a diamond. He then engraved a quote on the inside of the bangle.

 _My Snowflake._

Then he engraved his initials. J.O.F

Soon, Jack's bangle for Elsa was done.

Elsa had gone to get gold metal first. She was making a locket for Jack. It was a locket that can put a picture in it. She poured the hot gold metal into the shape of an almost flat rectangular piece. Slowly she drew or engraved a picture of a unique snowflake, surrounded by frost. That was the locket's cover. Then she made another rectangular piece, this was the place where the picture is place.

She cooled both pieces and attached them together with hinges and a magnet, and at the back, she wrote her initials. E.W.M

Soon, Elsa locket for Jack was done.

Throughout the whole process, the couple had lots of fun throwing a comment at each other from time to time.

As Elsa and Jack put their jewelleries in a box, they were both thinking the same thing. Will the other one like it?

"Elsa, are you done?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

For a moment, they were silent, until…

"You first," they said at the same time.

"Okay," they said again.

"Never mind," Elsa said as she opened her box to show Jack her work. Jack's jaw dropped. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"No, it's wonderful!" Jack exclaimed as he pulled out the locket.

"Really?"

"Yes! I love it! How did you draw these?" Jack asked as he inspected the carving.

"I just draw them," Elsa said modestly. She reached out for the locket and helped Jack put it on.

"Okay, it's my turn," Jack said. He opened his box and Elsa gasped.

"It's beautiful!" she squealed. Jack chuckled at her reaction. He took the bangle and slid it through her hand. She looked at it in awe and said, "I declare you the winner of the jewellery making competition."

"Aw, come on, your locket is really nice too," Jack said as he raised the locket up and flipped it around. "E.W.M… Elsa, why does your last name start with M, isn't it supposed to be Winters?"

Elsa froze. Shoot, she didn't think about that. "Well, Winters is my middle name, you'll just have to guess what my last name is," she said, playing it cool.

She took off the bangle and read the words on the inside. My Snowflake… J.O.F

"Jack, what is you middle name?" she asked.

"Overland, Jackson Overland Frost," he answered.

"Jackson Overland Frost, has a nice ring to it," she said.

"Thanks. So shall we go, milady?" Jack asked as he bowed.

"Of course, kind sir," Elsa giggled.

They walked out of the store after they paid for the materials they used. Tooth complimented Jack on his marvellous work. They went to Jack's convertible.

"You own a convertible and you never told me?" Elsa exclaimed when she saw it. Jack just chuckled and opened the door for her. She climbed in and saw all her presents from Jack and her friends at the back.

"So, Snowflake, how was your birthday?" Jack asked as he drove towards the Guardians Café.

"It was awesome! I was woken up by my boyfriend's text to wish me happy birthday, then I get to drink his special coffee and I have great friends thanks to my boyfriend and I got to spend time with him. This is the best birthday ever!" she cried out. Jack chuckled.

"Well, that's good. Hey, do you want to come to the Guardian's Café Christmas party?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I just need to confirm with my Dad," Elsa answered. They reached the Guardians Café.

Elsa's POV

"Jack, what are we doing here?" I asked him as we pulled up in front of the café. I can't believe that Jack has a convertible and a bike! How does he afford these?

"You'll see," Jack said and he climbed out of the car. I followed and we walked into the café. It was dark all around at first, then suddenly, lights filled the room and I saw everybody.

"Surprise!" they shouted. I gasped as I saw a snowflake looking cake on the counter.

"Guys! This is wonderful! Thank you!" I said as Jack and I walked to the counter.

"Don't thank us, thank the guy standing next to you, it was his idea. I just made the cake," Bunny said.

"Yeah, I even closed the café for his girl," North said. Jack organized this? I turned to Jack and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you! You know this is the best birthday I've had in my whole life," I said as we hugged. It really was the best birthday, when I was little, the Arendelles threw parties for me, but I always felt as if I was different and felt left out. We broke apart and Jack had this cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Anything for my girl," he said.

"Alright lovebirds, time for the cake!" Flynn said. North lit the candles on the snowflake cake. It was a very beautiful cake.

"Picture time!" Hiccup called set as he set the camera on the timer. We crowded around the cake and just as Hiccup joined us, the camera went off. Hiccup checked the picture, and yelled, "Perfect!"

As the guys sang the birthday song for me, Jack gave me a peck on the nose. I giggled and as the song ended, I took a wish and blew out the candles. There were 7 candles, 2 big ones and 5 smaller ones, showing that I am 25 years old. Everyone clapped as I cut the cake.

I had to cut big pieces of the cake because all the guys love cake, like really love cake. They even asked for seconds! Well, I can't blame them, Bunny's cake was delicious!

"Jack even though you are the best coffee maker, Bunny is the best baker," I said as I took another spoon of cake.

"But you can't deny that I am the best jewellery maker," Jack retorted as he pointed at my new bangle.

"Wait, Jack made that?!" Hiccup asked. I nodded. Kristoff took my hand for a better look at the bangle.

"Wow, Jack's got talent!" he said as he looked at my bangle in admiration.

"Yeah, but Elsa's a good jewellery maker too," Jack said as he held up the locket I made for him. I blushed as everyone looked at the locket in awe.

"Whoa, I knew Elsa made jewellery, but not that good!" Flynn said as he inspected the locket drawing, strangling Jack in the process, as the locket was hung around his neck.

"Flynn, let go!" Jack let out a choked cough.

"Oh, sorry man," Flynn said as he let go, although he was smirking. I laughed at Jack's annoyed face.

"What? You didn't even help you boyfriend when he was in trouble? You are evil, Ms M," Jack said playfully.

"Ms M?" North asked.

"Yeah, apparently, her last name is not Winters," Jack answered, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Then what is her last name?" Bunny asked.

"You'll just have to guess," I said mysteriously. The guys started guessing all types of name s starting with M.

"Mackie?"

"Nope."

"Mannie?"

"Nope."

"McKenzie?"

"What? What kind of name is that?" I asked. Kristoff shrugged his shoulders. After about 20 names, they gave up and stuck to calling me Winters.

So for the rest of the day, we talked and I watched the guys fool around. They are really great company, even though they're boys, they are still great friends. They're awesome. But the best of all of them is my wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

 **A/N: SO, BONUS! ... To be honest, I don't really like this story. The Jelsa went too fast... But, eh, I just thought, why not? I just made the first chapter on impulse, and the next few chapters just came out on its own. So if you guys don't really like this story, it's fine by me.**

 **Anyway, please tell me your honest opinion of this story. Thanks! ;)**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you like the bonus!**

 **Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**

 **~Denise**


	6. Chapter 5: Christmas

Chapter 5: Christmas

Christmas Eve

Jack's POV

6.30 PM. I needed to fetch Elsa in 15 minutes. I took a quick shower , and threw on a white shirt with a blue hoodie and brown pants. I wrapped a scarf around my neck before going down to the living room.

The guys were already on their way to the Guardians Café. We were having a party there, just for employees and friends. I got into my car and drove off to Elsa's mansion. I wonder who her Dad is, how can they afford a mansion and yet, Elsa's a salesgirl?

I reached Elsa's mansion and got out of the car, just in time to see Elsa walk out of the door. My jaw dropped when I saw her. She was wearing a shimmery blue dress, just past her knees and a white belt and shawl. She was practically dazzling.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Elsa laughed as she walked to me. I smirked.

"Flies can't survive in the cold," I said as I pulled Elsa in for a kiss. We broke apart after a few seconds.

"Touché," she said and I laughed.

"Come on," I said as I opened the door for her. We got in my convertible and we drove off to the café. We reached the café and found everyone drinking hot chocolate. There was a Christmas tree beside the counter, it was decorated with beautiful ornaments and Christmassy lights. There were presents all around the foot of the tree. The whole café gave off a Christmassy feeling.

"Ah, the love birds have arrived," Bunny announced. I rolled my eyes as I went behind the counter to make Elsa and me some hot chocolate.

When it was ready, I found Elsa sitting on the couch, chatting with the guys. She looks out of place among all the guys, yet she got along with them just fine.

"Here," I said as I handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," she said and I sat down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and looked at the others.

"Well, now that Frost has a girlfriend, when are we going to get one?" Flynn asked. Elsa and I laughed at this.

"When we see the one," Kristoff said, doing quotation marks when he said 'the one'.

"And when is that?" Elsa asked.

"Like Kristoff said, when we see them," Hiccup said. The guys nodded.

"Hey, Elsa, it's kind of cool, that your Dad let you spend Christmas Eve here," Bunny said.

"Yeah, he's busy planning a surprise, I think," Elsa said.

"What surprise?" I asked.

"Don't know, but he said that the surprise includes all of us," she said. Sandy cocked his head to the side. Sandy's sort of mute, but he has sand magic. Of course Elsa doesn't know that. Sandy, North and Bunny are also agents at the Moons.

Just then, North walked out of his office. His office is where he does his paperwork. He was pushing a cart of instruments, two guitars, a drum set and a keyboard. Flynn knows how to play the guitar, while Kristoff plays the drums, Hiccup plays the keyboard. As for me, I play the guitar and the keyboard.

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw the instruments. "North, you don't play these, do you?" she asked.

North laughed and shook his head. He pushed the cart to the new stage he set up. "No I don't, but these guys do," he said as he nodded his head to us. Elsa looked at us in confusion.

"You play?" she asked and we nodded. "Which ones?" she asked again.

"Guitar," Flynn said.

"Keyboard," Hiccup replied.

"Drums," Kristoff answered.

"Guitar and keyboard," I smirked. I thought I saw her sigh in relief.

"What a coincidence, I play the guitar and the keyboard too," she said, smirking as well. Why do we have so much in common?

"Hey I have an idea, how about Kristoff, Flynn and I play the instruments, while Elsa and Jack sing?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yes!" everybody, except for me and Elsa, said. Instead…

"No!" we exclaimed.

"Look, I don't sing," I said.

"Sure… and it wasn't you singing in your room yesterday?" Hiccup asked. They heard it?

"Guy's I can't sing," Elsa said.

"But, we heard you sing before when you were listening to your headphones," Flynn said. Elsa blushed.

"But-" she started, but Sandy pushed her up the stage, while I was pushed by Bunny.

"Just do it already!" Bunny exclaimed.

The guys got up the stage and went to their own instruments. Elsa and I stood awkwardly in front of them. Hiccup started playing the keyboard. It was a song that both Elsa and I know. I started singing. (A/N: **Jack=Bold** , _Elsa=Italics_ , _**Jelsa=Bold**_ )

" **Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance"**

Kristoff and Flynn started playing, then I heard her sing. Her voice was beautiful, I looked at her in shock.

" _I never believed in  
what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart_

 **Ohhhhh**

 _Too all the possibilities, Ohh_

 _ **I know...**_ _  
That something has changed  
_ _ **Never felt this way**_ _  
And right here tonight  
_ _ **this could be the...**_

 _ **Start of somethin' new**_ _  
It feels so right  
_ _ **To be here with you, ooh**_ _  
_ _ **And now lookin' in your eyes**_ _  
I feel in my heart_  
 **Feel in my heart**  
 _ **The start of somethin' new**_ **  
Ohhhh, yeahh"**

As we sang, I gained more confidence and started enjoying myself. Elsa seem to feel the same way.

" **Now who'd of ever thought that... oh  
** _ **We'd both be here tonight... yeah  
**_ _Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
brighter  
_ **Brighter, righter**  
 _Oh, with you by my side_  
 **By my side**  
 _ **I know... that somethin' has changed  
Never felt this way  
**_ _oh I know it for real  
_ _ **This could be the...**_

 _ **start of somethin' new**_ _ **  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new**_

 **I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah  
** _ **I didn't know it before  
**_ _But now it's easy to see  
_ _ **Ohhhhh**_

 _ **It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
**_ **So right... oh  
** _To be here with you... oh_  
 _ **And now...**_  
 _Lookin' in your eyes  
_ **Lookin' in your eyes**  
 _I feel in my heart_  
 **Feel in my heart  
** _The start of somethin' new  
_ **The start of somethin' new  
** _The start of somethin' new  
_ **Somethin' new"**

The song ended and I heard everyone's applause, except, my eyes were on Elsa. She was now wearing a huge smile on her face. She loves singing, but never had the courage to sing in front of others, now she has done it, she must feel a lot of accomplishment.

"You guys sound great!" Flynn said.

"See, you can sing!" Kristoff smirked.

"That was fun!" Elsa said.

"Want to do another one?" I asked. She nodded eagerly. I looked at Hiccup and he gave me a thumbs up. He started playing again. I started singing.

" **We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach**

 _If we're trying  
So we're breaking free"_

Flynn started playing his guitar.

 **"You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
**  
 _Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_

 _ **But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe"**_

Kristoff started drumming.

 **"We're breakin' free**

 _We're soarin'_

 **Flyin'**

 _ **There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach**_

 **If we're trying**

 _ **Yeah, we're breaking free**_

 **Oh, we're breakin' free**

 _Ohhhh_

 **Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
**  
 _Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
_  
 _ **Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So everyone can see**_

 **We're breakin' free**

 _We're soarin'_  
 **Flyin'**

 _ **There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
**_  
 **If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
**  
 _Ohhhh runnin'_  
 **Climbin'**

 **To get to that place**  
 _ **To be all that we can be**_

 **Now's the time**  
 _ **So we're breaking free**_  
 **We're breaking free**

 _Ohhh , yeah_

 _Soarin'_  
 **Flyin'**

 _ **There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying**_

 **Yeah we're breaking free**  
 _Breaking free  
Were runnin'_  
 **Ohhhh, climbin'**

 _ **To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
**_ **Now's the time**  
 _So we're breaking free  
_ **Ohhh, we're breaking free**  
 _Ohhhh  
_  
 _ **You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are"**_

The song ended and our friends all broke into applause. There were even a few passers-by who heard the music and came in for some coffee. All of us took a bow before we left the stage.

I saw Sandy holding a camera and there was another video camera on a tripod beside him. Hiccup went to the video camera and checked the video. North was still clapping for us, and was laughing his jolly laugh.

As we sat down on the couches, the passer-by complimented us on the great performance and left one-by-one.

"That was really fun! Did you record it down Hiccup?" Elsa asked Hiccup who was on his laptop. He nodded.

"I didn't know you sang so well," I told Elsa. She blushed.

"You weren't too bad yourself," she said. She sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I felt a nudge on my other shoulder and saw Sandy holding out a photo. I took it and saw it was a photo of me and Elsa during her birthday, after I kissed her on the nose. Sandy must have taken a photo of us.

I looked at Sandy and saw him pointing at my locket, the locket that Elsa gave me. I nodded and slid the photo into my pocket. When I get home, I'll put this photo in the locket.

Hiccup was still doing something on his computer. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked up from his computer screen.

"I just uploaded the video on Youtube," he said nonchalantly.

"What?" Kristoff, Flynn, Elsa and I said as we rushed to Hiccup. We saw the video of us singing and playing on Youtube. And below the video, there were already 500,000 views already!

"Hiccup!" we yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell us first?" Elsa asked.

"Why should I?"

"Well… I don't want to walk down the streets and be recognized by everyone!" Elsa said.

"Well, not everyone. There are like billions of people in the world," Hiccup answered.

"We're famous!" Flynn exclaimed. I looked back at the views and saw it rise up to 1,000,000+. We watched as the numbers kept rising. Wow… the comments were good too.

" _Wow, they are so good!"_

" _Their voices are great together!"_

" _Where are they? I want to see them perform!"_

"Okay… so what are we going to do?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, we could record performances and upload them up on Youtube, people will think that we're just a regular band of people who likes to perform. No harm done," Hiccup said. I'm quite sure he meant that no one will suspect that we're spies.

"Alright, we'll just upload songs on the internet, okay?" Elsa asked. We agreed with her and Hiccup closed his laptop.

"Present time!" North boomed and we went to grab our presents from the tree.

"I'll go first!" Hiccup cried as he started unwrapping his presents. Hiccup got a BIG book from Kristoff, a new computer bag from Flynn, a new headphone from Bunny, a camera extension from North, a new songbook for keyboard from Sandy, and I got him a new scientific-microscope with digital eyepiece. Yeah, he's the science and technology nerd. Then he unwrapped Elsa's present, which was a disk. A disk?

"No way," Hiccup said as he stared at the disk in awe. He looked at Elsa. "Is this…?" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Elsa smirked and nodded. The rest of us looked at each other in confusion.

"What is it?" Flynn asked.

"It's the data to all the newest technology! There are only 3 in the whole world! How did you get it?" Hiccup exclaimed before asking Elsa. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have my sources," she said.

"I'm next!" Flynn called and started unwrapping his presents. He got a new satchel, hair products, and a few new jackets. Yeah, he's the kind of person who cares a lot about his looks.

Kristoff was next and he got a pickaxe, a new jacket, a scarf, a power bank, and a saddle.

"A saddle?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, this guy owns a pet reindeer, because he used to sell ice for a living," I replied. She nodded her head in understanding. The others glared at me. What? It's not like I told her about the agency.

After, Bunny, who got a few paint sets and baking ingredients, and Sandy, it was my turn. I got a new blue leather jacket from Flynn, a new headset from Hiccup, a dagger from Kristoff, a coffee maker from North, a new belt from Bunny and a new mp3 player from Sandy. I was about to unwrap Elsa's present when I realised that there was no Elsa's present.

I looked at Elsa as she got up and went into North's office. When she came out, she was carrying a big long present.

"Don't ask me why, but yeah," she said as she handed me the present. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at her. She nodded for me to unwrap the present. As I started unwrapping, I saw everyone looking at me in anticipation.

I saw the present and gasped. It was a guitar! An electric guitar by that! I looked at Elsa with my mouth opened. She smiled at me and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? No," I said gravely. Elsa's face dropped in disappointment. "I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Elsa face brightened up.

"Yes!" I said as I lifted her up and twirled her around in the air. She laughed and I set her down.

"Okay, it's your turn," I said as I held up one of Elsa's presents. She unwrapped and saw it was a shimmery blue scarf. She unwrapped the other presents. She got a book on spy legends that include the legendary spies and detectives, she also got new headphones, a jewellery box, a Little Mix album, a bottle of perfume. Then it was my turn to give Elsa her present.

I took out a black box and presented it to Elsa.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it to find out," I said. Slowly, Elsa removed the lid of the box, when she saw what was inside, she let out a squeal of delight.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked. Elsa held up the box and showed it to the others. It was a necklace with a snowflake pendent. There was also a pair of snowflake earrings. All of the snowflakes were made of sapphires. I had made them the day after Elsa's birthday.

"It's beautiful!" Elsa sighed.

"Yeah and now you have a full set," Flynn said. I took the necklace from the box and help Elsa put it on. She looks really beautiful with snowflakes.

"Well, today has been an eventful day. I think it's time we go home," North said and we agreed, before walking out of the café.

"See you guys tomorrow," Elsa said as she got into the car.

"See you later," I called out to Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff, before getting on the car and drove Elsa home.

"Today was one of the best days ever!" Elsa said as she got off the car. She carried her presents with her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Snowflake," I said as I kissed her goodnight.

As I drove back to my house, I thought to myself, life has been better ever since I met Elsa.

* * *

 **A/N: HI GUYS! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I was in Malaysia without my computer, so i couldn't update. Hope you like this! Ths songs are "Start of Something New" and "Breaking Free" in High School Musical. I love HSM!**

 **Anyway, keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **Next chapter!**  
 **~Denise**


	7. Chapter 6: A New Year

Chapter 6: A New Year

Elsa's POV

"Elsa! We need to talk," Dad said. It was the day before Jack's birthday, and I was getting ready to go to the café, before going to work.

"Yes, Dad? What is it?" I asked.

"Have a seat," he said. I took a seat on the couch opposite of him. "You know about the agency right?"

"Yeah, although, I've never seen it," I said.

"Well, I have a proposition. How would you like to be a trainer at the agency?" he asked. I stared at him in shock. A trainer? At the agency? "That means, you'll be working there and be my second in command," he continued.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are one of the best agents and I wanted you to train the boys. There aren't many cases now, and I don't want them to get bored," he said.

"Yes! I'll do it," I said excitedly.

"Oh, and there's one more thing, you have to work with my 4 best agents there," he continued. It felt like someone dropped a stone and crushed my excited spirit.

"What? But I work alone," I protested.

"Yes, but these 4 will help you to get train the boys," he reasoned. I sighed, he's got a point. I'll need help. I nodded and he beamed.

"Alright, be at the agency at 10 o'clock sharp, tomorrow morning," he said.

"But, tomorrow's Jack's Birthday!"

"He'll understand," Dad smirked as he went into his study. Fine…

 **The next day…**

 **Third person's POV**

Jack awoke to the sound of his phone ringing.

 _Happy Birthday! Sorry, that I can't celebrate it with you today –E_

Jack smiled as he read the text.

 _It's fine, I had plans anyways –J_

 _K. I got to go, talk to you later –E_

 _Bye Snowflake –J_

Yesterday, Jack had received a message, along with everyone else, that they had to meet in the Moons meeting room at the agency. There was going to be an important announcement.

Groaning, Jack got up to take a shower. After showering, he threw on black shirt and pants. Then he threw on a dark blue leather jacket. He walked down to the living room of his house. Everyone had taken a day off from work to be able to go to the agency.

Jack saw Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff gearing up. They were all wearing similar clothes, except for their jackets. Hiccup was wearing a brown jacket, Flynn was wearing a black one, while Kristoff wore a grey jacket.

Jack walked to a wall and knock on it in five times. A part of the wall slid back further in and slid up. Inside showed a secret compartment where Jack kept some of his spare guns. He took a belt and strapped it on. Then he slid two guns into the pockets inside his jacket, and another gun with spare bullets onto his belt. He covered the belt with his shirt, so as to not show the gun.

Jack looked back and saw the others were ready. It was 9 o'clock, they had to be in the meeting room by 9.30. "Time to go," he said and the others nodded. They went to the garage and got on their bikes. With that, they zoomed out of the garage and onto the street to the Moons headquarters.

They reached the agency after a 15 minute drive, there were many others driving along the dirt road to the agency. The Moons headquarters was located in a dense forest, surrounded by trees with hidden cameras.

They got off their bikes, all wondering what the big announcement is. The boys joined the crowd of agents making their way into the meeting room.

In the meeting room, the whole agency crowded in it. It was the biggest room in the whole building. Actually, there were tables and chairs, but they had been removed. At the front stood Starlight, the head, and the trainers Stoick, Valka, Grandpappie, and North.

Starlight stepped forward. "Welcome back agents, a new year is about to start. We have been fortunate enough to capture Pitch Black and end his evil days."

"Yeah!" Every boy in the room shouted.

"Now, I know we there have not had many cases and some of you are getting restless, so now we have a new trainer to train you. I'm quite sure some of you will be very pleased about this," Starlight continued. Jack swore that Starlight was looking at him. "The new trainer will be here shortly."

"Who is he?" someone shouted.

"Yeah, what's his name?"

"You'll see," Starlight answered. The group of trainers behind him wore the same puzzled faces.

Just then, shouts were heard coming from outside the meeting room. The doors to the meeting room, burst opened. In ran a familiar platinum blond hair girl, well to Starlight, North, Bunny, Sandy, Hiccup, Kristoff, Flynn and especially Jack.

She was wearing black high-heel boots, black shirt and pants, with a dark blue jacket. Chasing behind her were two men. One in his late 40s, another in his early 20s, it was Hans and Weselton, the worst agents. Weselton had been trying to get Starlight's place for years, while Hans is just a jerk.

Hans grabbed Elsa from behind, earning a kick in the stomach. Weselton tried to grab Elsa, but she narrowly missed him and kicked him in the leg, sending him down to his knees. Hans tried grabbing Elsa again, but it just earned him a punch in the nose. Then, both Hans and Weselton ran towards Elsa, but Elsa jumped up and did a split in mid-air, kicking both men's faces in the process.

Elsa had about enough of this. All she did was to come to the meeting room, but these two crooks had chased her all around the building. She took out two green pearl-like spheres, she loaded them into her gun. Before, the two men had a chance to recover, she shot both of them in the faces. Green smoke clouded the men's faces and they fell to the ground, unconscious.

The crowd of agents, who had been watching the whole scene, stared at her in shock. They were all thinking the same thing, did she kill them? Jack and his friends were still trying to recover from the shock of seeing Elsa here.

"Relax, they're not dead," Elsa said when she noticed their expressions. She hadn't seen Jack and the others yet. They breathe out the breath of air they had been holding. "Just knocked out for 3 weeks," Elsa continued. Their jaws dropped. Then the sound of clapping was heard. Everyone turned their heads and saw Starlight smiling.

"Good job, Elsa," he said. Jack and his friends couldn't believe their ears. Starlight knew Elsa?!

"Dude, you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Flynn asked in a whisper. They nodded their heads.

"Thank you," Elsa said and did a mock bow. "But, did you really have to put guards up at the entrance of the building? Getting in would have been much easier."

"Well, let's just say, I had wished you knocked them out, and you did!" Starlight exclaimed. The whole agency broke into applause, except for those who were still in shock. Elsa looked around in confusion.

"Let me guess, all of you really hate those two," Elsa said and everyone nodded. Everyone was still in shock of what just happened.

"Everyone, meet Elsa, your new trainer! She is also the person who helped catch Pitch!" Starlight introduced. Everyone gasped, all of them went into shock again.

"Hot girl, 12 o'clock!" a guy from the back called out. That statement snapped Jack out of his daze. In a flash, he was in front of Elsa.

"Back off! She's mine!" he said. Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff were next to Jack in the next moment.

"Says who?" another guy asked.

"Says her boyfriend," Jack growled. The crowd of agents gulped.

"Jack? Hiccup? Flynn? Kristoff? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked in shock. She was currently seeing her boyfriend and friends in her father's spy agency.

"Let's just say we've got a lot of explaining to do," Jack said. Elsa looked at her dad and saw him smirking.

"You knew, didn't you?" Elsa asked. Starlight nodded.

"I knew ever since you told me the name Jack Frost," he said, grinning.

"So, that's why you approved of him so quickly!" Elsa exclaimed. Jack looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. Elsa looked everywhere but him.

"Um…"

"Yes?" Bunny asked from behind Jack.

"Bunny? North? Sandy? You're agents too?" Elsa asked in disbelief. They nodded.

"So mind telling us what you're talking about?" Jack asked again. Elsa looked at Starlight and he nodded.

"Remember when you guys were trying to figure out what my last name is? Well, the truth is, my last name is Moon…" she said as the jaws of everyone in the room, except for Starlight, dropped, again.

"Moon? As in Starlight Moon?" Hiccup asked. Elsa nodded. Jack was staring at her in shock.

"My girlfriend is my boss's daughter," Jack whispered. "My girlfriend is my boss's daughter."

"Alright, all of you are dismissed, except for Jack and his friends. You are expected to come back in three days. Elsa will start training you along with Jack, Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff," Starlight said as everyone filed out of the meeting room.

When everyone left, Jack and Elsa looked at each other in shock. "You're a spy?!" they asked at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa asked.

"Well, why didn't _you_ tell me?" Jack smirked. Elsa laughed.

"Let's just call it even," she said. And everyone agreed.

"So, you're Moon," Bunny said.

"Yeah, didn't tell you because, my dad's name was too well known," Elsa replied.

"Well, now that that's settled, time to get down to business. Jack, you and your team will be working with Elsa to train the others," Starlight said.

"What? How?" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa knows. After her little show with those two, I'm quite sure, the boys will listen to you," Starlight said. They nodded and Starlight turned around and left the room.

They stood there in awkward silence, until Elsa decided to break it.

"Well, don't just stand there! I want to see the agency! Let's go!" she said as she pulled Jack's arm.

"Wait, you never been here before?" Jack asked.

"Nope, Dad never let me," she said as she dragged Jack out of the room. Jack and the others laughed and showed Elsa all around.

First, they went to the Nerd Lab. It was where the Moons inventors invent gadgets for missions. There was where they met 24 year-old Tadashi Hamada, his 16 year-old brother, Hiro, and their friend, Wasabi. Those three were the main inventors of the Moons agency.

Next they went to weaponry. Elsa gasped when she saw all the guns, knives and gadgets. It took all the guys to drag her out from checking all the weapons.

Then they went to the garage, where they kept all the vehicles. There was Jim Hawkins there. He kept all the vehicles working and sometimes built sun-powered boats that fly.

After that, they went to the training rooms, where the wheels in Elsa's mind started turning. The whole training room had booths and simulations. Elsa shook her head when she saw there were no non-based technology training facilities. She was going to change that.

Everywhere they went, Elsa met agents who were all very friendly and got along with them very well. Jack stared at his girlfriend proudly. She was awesome and always knows what she was doing. They visited the pantry and they caught the Dunbroch triplets sneaking food out of Bunny's secret stash of food. Elsa recognised them as Merida's brothers. Even though the rest of the families are from the royals, the triplets joined the Moons.

At the end of the day, when they were about to leave the agency, Hiro called out, "Hey, aren't you that band on Youtube?"

Everyone nearby looked in the direction of the 5. The 5 widened their eyes. They had forgotten about the video on Youtube until now.

"Yeah, we are," Hiccup said. Every boy stared at them in shock.

"You're famous!" Wasabi exclaimed.

"We are?" the 5 asked in unison. Hiro nodded and handed them his tablet. It was the video of them rocking out on Christmas Eve night. There were 37 million views! They looked at the views, mouth agape.

"Wow! They want more!" Kristoff gasped out.

"We should have a band name!" Flynn suggested.

"What do you suggest then?" Hiccup asked.

"Awesome Guys!" Flynn shouted. Elsa cleared her throat. "Oh, right, there's a girl, never mind."

"How about the Big 5 Moons?" Jack asked. Everyone liked it and nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the café! I want some coffee," Kristoff said and everyone hopped onto their bikes. Jack was a little upset that Elsa won't be riding with him, since she brought her own bike, which the boys gaped at.

Now that was the start of how our 5 spies came together and how they became great friends.

 **Meanwhile…**

At the Royals Headquarters…

"Did you hear?" Astrid came bursting into the Royal meeting room. Every Royal had gathered there for a reunion party.

"What?" Merida asked.

"The Moons have a new trainer! And it is said that it was him who caught Pitch," Astrid said. Everyone gasped. The Moons and the Royals have been rivals and then this agent from the Moons caught Pitch, now, the Moons are known to be better than the Royals.

"What is his name?" Anna asked.

"Don't know," Astrid answered.

"Well, good for the Moons then," Adgar Arendelle said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Dad!" Anna cried.

"We should be happy for them. They had a great accomplishment. The world is safe from Pitch. That's all that matters, not the rivalry," he said.

"Your father's right," Idun Arendelle said.

"Well, next time there's an evil villain, we'll catch them and even up with the Moons," Rapunzel, also known as Punzie said and all the girls nodded.

The party resumed and Anna found herself looking around for a platinum blond girl, before it hit her that her sister had left and was not part of the agency. She sighed and walked over to her friends.

"I wish Elsa was here," she said to Merida and Punzie. The two girls looked at Anna in sympathy. They knew the Arendelle's story of their adoptive daughter.

"Well, I'm sure if she knew, she would be very proud of you," Punzie said.

"She's living happily out there, we shouldn't be sad," Merida said in her Scottish accent.

"Yeah, let's enjoy the party!" Punzie cried and the three laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: BONUS! This is to make up for not updating last week. Hope you guys like it! Please review and give me your honest opinion about this story. I think this story is getting kind of cliche.**

 **Anyway, keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **~Denis** e


	8. Chapter 7: Training

Chapter 7: Training

3 days later

Elsa's POV

Today was the start of training. At 8 o'clock, every agent in my group was assembled in the training room, except for Hans, who was still knocked out.

"Do we really have to be here?" Hiro complained. I had gotten the lab rats out of the lab, they really need to train.

"Yes," I answered. Jack and the others were behind me. "Alright, is everybody here? Good. Welcome to your first training session with me-" I was cut off by a short, buff boy. Snotlout, I think.

"A girl! Why is our new trainer a girl? I rather have Hiccup. By the way, why are those 4 trainers as well?" he whined. I narrowed my eyes at him. Something told me, he really hates Hiccup. Calmly, I walked up to him and gave him a cold glare.

"You got a problem with girls?" I asked.

"Yeah, girls are a wimp, all they know is flirt, cake themselves in make up and talk about boys," he said. I broke into laughter, while the others stared at me weirdly.

"I think you have mistaken me for those cheer leaders in high school," I said before I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, and threw him over, causing his back to land on his back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," he cried. "Let go please, let go."

I let go and said to him coldly, "Next time, you would think before you talk. Oh and those 4 you're talking about, were chosen by my Dad to help me train wimps like you." I looked at the rest of the group, they gulped as I swept my gaze past them. Even Jack and the others.

"Alright, 20 rounds around the training room," I said. The training room was as big as a regular football field, there was a lot of space to run. The guys' jaws dropped.

"What! 20 rounds?" a guy, Tuffnut asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't you have to run?" Jim asked.

"Who says I'm not running?" I asked, before I started sprinting. "Race you!" I cried. As expected, due to boys competitive spirits, they ran after me. At first, all of them were able to keep up with me. But after 5 rounds, a plump guy, Fishlegs, fell down, too tired to continue.

As I passed him, I said, "Go rest." He sighed in relief and walked to the side. After 2 more rounds, Hiro fell too. I told him to do the same thing and he gasped out a thank you. After another 2 rounds, Snotlout, Tuffnut, a big guy called Shrek and Sandy, fell.

At the 10th round, Wasabi and Hiccup collapsed. I shook my head and sighed. Those guys really need to get out more often not seat in front of the computer all day.

From the 11th to 15th round, Jim, Terence, Sled, Eric, Charming, Adam, Donkey, Tadashi, the Triplets and Kristoff, Peter, Ralph, Harry and many others, crashed.

"Gosh! She's trying to kill us!" Donkey had said before he collapsed.

From the 16th to 19th round, Aladdin, Bunny, Flynn, Shang, Gregor, Hercules, Tarzan also collapsed. I laughed at them as they crawled their way for water.

By the 20th round, the only ones still running were me and Jack, running side by side. When we ended, the others were drinking and pouring water on their sweat soaked bodies. They looked at me like I had two heads.

"How are you as good as Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, Jack is the best runner among all of us," Tadashi said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, most of you have stamina, except for those who ran less than 10 rounds," I said.

"Hey! You can't blame me! I don't do running!" Hiro cried.

"Well it's time you do," I said. "Alright, rest for 30 minutes before we start training again."

"We're not going to run again, are we?" Shrek asked.

"No," I answered as I waved Jack, Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff over. Yesterday, I told them what we were doing today, so they knew what I wanted. They went to get a few pieces of rope and went to tie them to the metal platform hanging from the ceiling above the training room.

After 30 minutes, the agents have rested and the next part of training was set up.

"Wait, aren't we going to do simulations?" Ralph asked. I laughed.

"No, what's the point in learning how to dodge bullets, weapons when you can't even do physical training, like running?" I asked. They gave me a I-hate-it-that-you-are-right look.

"Alright, this is going to be like an obstacle course," I said. "First, you press this red button to start the time. Then you run to the ropes hanging down from the platform there. Climb onto the platform. Then run along the platform as paintballs are thrown. Dodge them the best that you can. After the paintballs, you are to climb down the ladder and cross the ground filled with hidden traps that can spring out at any time. Then come back here and press the same red button to end your time. You are to do all this as fast as possible and not get hit by the paintballs on the heart or the brain," I explained. They nodded.

"5 can go at a time, who wants to go first?" Jack asked. Nobody moved. I sighed.

"Okay, if nobody volunteers, I'm just going to pick you, according to your run just now," I said. I pointed at Fishlegs, Hiro, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Sandy.

They did okay, except all of them got shot in the hand or on the leg, Snotlout got shot at the brain. Shot means the paint hit them, not got killed.

After the first 5, were Shrek, Wasabi, Hiccup, Ralph and Kristoff. They did great, Kristoff proved to be able to climb really well. 5 by 5, the number of people who haven't went through the obstacle course, became lesser and lesser. Until it was just me, Jack, Flynn, Bunny and Aladdin.

We stood behind the red button, and as Terrence blew the whistle, we pressed the button and raced towards the ropes. I climbed up to the platform and was the first to reach to the top, with Jack closely behind me. I ran down the platform, barely missing the paintballs. I reached the end of the platform and climbed down the ladder.

As I ran across the ground of traps, I think I triggered a trap and from the corner of my eye, I saw three huge paintballs coming my way. I did a somersault missing the paintballs by an inch. Because of that move, Jack was able to catch up to me and we were running side by side again.

"See you, Snowflake," he said and smirked at me.

"You wish," I said. The red button was up ahead and just as I pressed it, Jack pressed his at the same time. I looked at the giant screen on the wall of the training room where our timings were recorded. I read mine…10.96s. I looked at Jack's…10.95s WHAT! Jack beat me? I looked at Jack to see him smirking at me.

"Looks like I win, Snowflake," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I glared at him.

"By 0.01 seconds!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, but I still win," he laughed. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Fine, but I'll still beat you on other things," I said as I kissed his cheek, before walking to the boys.

"Kissing on the job, Moon?" Bunny asked teasingly. I blushed.

"Be quite, Fur-ball," I said. Everyone laughed. Yeah, I got a new nickname from Bunny, Moon.

"Well, time to go for lunch, then I have a special activity planned. But before we go, we have to clean up this mess," I said as I gestured to the training room, covered in paint. Everyone groaned.

"Can't we leave it?" Snotlout asked. I shook my head.

"The cleaners can do it," another protested.

"Yeah, or we can leave it for tomorrow." I was getting frustrated. What lazy bums.

"How about we-" another started but I cut him off.

"You are helping me clean this, else you'll be doing chores for a month and you'll be running laps later," I shouted angrily and they shut their mouths. I walked to the side of the training room and took mops, buckets, brushes. I tossed the guys the stuff and they started cleaning without a word. Probably too scared to protest again

Jack's POV

Wow, I've never seen this side of Elsa. She is so authoritative and doesn't stand any nonsense. But, all in all, she's still awesome.

We cleaned the training room about 3 times, because everybody was doing a rather sloppy job. When Elsa was satisfied with our work, we were all very hungry and rushed to the cafeteria. Starlight was there waiting for us along with rest of the agency.

"Mani! Your daughter's trying to kill us!" Donkey cried. Yeah, even though his name is Starlight, we like to call him Mani.

"Yeah, she made us run 20 rounds around the training room!" Tuffnut exclaimed and everyone raised their brows in amusement.

"She threw me on the ground!" Snotlout cried. Everyone burst out laughing. Snotlout must have realised how ridiculous that sounded. "She attacked me, and I think my hand is twisted."

"Oh, shut your whining, you're starting to sound like a baby," Elsa said, and everyone burst out laughing again. "And FYI, you deserved it and your wrist is not twisted. If it was, how did you end up being the first to climb up to the top of the platform in you group?"

Snotlout turned red. He was about to say something when Mani asked, "Let me guess, she made you clean the training room after, am I right?"

"Yes!" all of us shouted.

"Three times!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Why is she a trainer? She's a nightmare! Why can't I be a trainer..." he kept ranting on and on. I could see Elsa getting more and more frustrated. Suddenly a burst of ice was shot from somewhere and sealed Snotlout mouth shut. Then ice appeared at his feet and he slipped.

Everyone looked at me. I raised my hands in defence, "It wasn't me!"

"Elsa!" Mani cried.

"What?! It was the only way to shut him up!" Elsa said. I looked at her in shock. She was the one who shot ice? I looked at the others and they were all staring at Elsa. I'm quite sure they must be thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I formed a snowball in my hand and threw it at Elsa. It landed full on her face. Everyone looked at me. Elsa wiped the snow away. She saw everyone looking at me and looked at the snow in confusion. Then realisation struck her.

"No way!" she cried.

"Yes way!" I answered.

"You have it too?" we asked at the same time.

"Wow, you two are like clones! You are so similar except for your gender," Hiccup remarked. The guys nodded in agreement. Suddenly, I felt something wet hit me in the face. I wiped it away and realised it was a snowball.

I looked up and saw Elsa smiling innocently at me. Too innocently.

"It's so on!" I cried at I sent a wave of snowballs at her. She created an ice wall in front of her and it shielded her from most of the snowballs. I took out my shrunken staff, which helps me to carry around easily. It returned to its normal size, just as Elsa sent a huge snowball at me. I flew up and the snowball hit Kristoff, causing him to stumble.

Elsa looked at me from the ground in amazement. "You can fly?" she asked and I smirked before sending another wave of snowballs at her. She dodged all of them and threw a snowball at me. I flew to the right and it missed by a whole metre.

"You missed!" I said, just as I saw a huge snowball coming towards me. I spoke too soon. "Uh oh."

The snowball hit me full force, and I fell from the air and onto Hiccup. "Ow!" we cried, but it was drowned out by everyone's laughter. There was one laughter that stood out from everyone else. Elsa's was absolutely magical!

"Get off me!" Hiccup yelled from underneath me. Whoops, I was still sitting on Hiccup.

"Sorry Hic," I said as I flew up.

"You should have seen your face!" Elsa laughed. I smirked and swooped down. I picked Elsa up, bridal style. She instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck. "Jack!" she screamed. All I did was laugh.

"Jack put me down!" she shouted.

"Aw… but I like it this way," I pouted.

"Jack!" she yelled. I laughed, until I felt something wet slid down my back.

"Oh geez!" I said as I put Elsa down on the floor, and took out the snow in my shirt. Now, it was Elsa's turn to laugh, again. "You are one dangerous women, you know that?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," she said sassily and she walked towards the centre of the room. The whole room was covered in snow from our snowball fight. She waved her hand and she thawed all the snow and ice, including the ice that sealed Snotlout's mouth. I followed her to the table where our group sat.

Everyone settled down and with a flick of his hand, Mani made food appear in front of us. We were so famished that we dug in immediately. Elsa watched us eat in amusement.

"Wow, you guys are hungry!" she commented.

"Yeah, your training is really tiring," Bunny said.

"Well, I'm quite sure you'll be really happy about what you are going to do later," she said. We were very sceptical about that. After eating, I spotted a stage with some instruments. We were so hungry, we didn't even noticed the new stage at the side of the cafeteria.

I nudged Hiccup and he looked up and saw the stage too. He nodded and went to get his camera. Kristoff and Flynn saw the stage too and got the message. Elsa looked at us in confusion, until she saw the stage.

"What song do you want to sing?" I asked her.

"Can I sing a song that I wrote?" she asked. She writes songs too? We nodded and she pulled out score sheets for us to play. Hiccup came back with his camera, Elsa gave him a score sheet. The notes were simple enough, and we're professional players, we'll be able to play it.

We went on stage and picked up the instruments. Hiccup plugged in the speakers and set up the camera. Everyone was looking at us now. Elsa went to the centre of the stage and held the mike.

"Hi guys, I'm quite sure most of you have watched the video on Youtube. Well, we're the Big 5 Moons and we're going to play a song I wrote. It's called Let it Go, hope you like it," she said. Let it go… that is one of the lines in the song I wrote.

Hiccup started playing the keyboard. Elsa started singing.

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know"_

Flynn and I started strumming our guitars.

" _Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway"_

Kristoff started drumming his drums softly.

" _It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

 _Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on"_

After this was instrumental, Elsa started singing again.

" _My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

 _Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

The song ended and everyone in the room broke into applause. I was surprised at how much her song and my song were so similar. I went to get the score sheets for my song and handed it to the guys. Elsa took my guitar as I took centre stage.

"Hey guys! This is a song I wrote myself. Don't ask me if you hear some familiar parts, cause I seriously don't know why," I said

Hiccup started playing and I sang.

" **Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

 **And here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh  
The cold never bothered me anyway"**

Flynn and Elsa started strumming. Kristoff started drumming softly again.

" **Staring at the bottom of your glass,  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow, and they go so fast**

 **You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why,  
Everything you touch surely dies**

 **Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good guy you always have to be  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know**

 **Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

 **'Cause here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh  
The cold never bothered me anyway, oh**

 **Let it go,  
Let her go**

 **You only need the light when it's burning low  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh**

 **You only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
You only hate the road when you're missing home  
You only know you love her when you let her go,  
And now you know. oh !**

 **Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

 **'Cause here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh**

 **Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du (3x)  
The cold never bothered me anyway"**

The song ended and everyone applauded. Elsa walked up to me. "Did you copy me?" she asked, smirking.

"What? No, I didn't even know you write songs until now," I laughed. She smiled and laughed.

"Me too," she said.

"Well done!" Mani said as he walked up to us. "You kids did great!"

"Thanks Dad!" Elsa said. We hopped off the stage and were surrounded by agents praising us for the good show. Hiccup got the camera and we left to do the activity Elsa planned.

The whole group was anxious to know what Elsa had planned. We entered a room and stared. It was a basketball court! I looked at Elsa. She was smirking.

"Basketball?" I asked.

"Yeah. I seem to recall someone telling me that they love basketball and is a basketball champion," she said and I smirked.

"Guys! We're playing basketball!" I exclaimed and everyone cheered and went to the locker room to change. We were soon playing an intense game of basketball. In overall, it was fun. At the end of the game everybody was very happy.

"You know, I'm starting to think that Elsa isn't such a bad trainer after all," Snotlout said and Elsa beamed.

"She's the best," I said, before pulling Elsa in for a kiss.

This is going to be the best year ever.

* * *

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! How did you guys find this chapter! Sorry for the late update! I just started school again, and...well... not really enough time to update. So I'm stuck to updating on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Don't feel hopeful on the weekdays. I have absolutely no time on those days.**

 **Anyway, you guys would probably know the songs... so...**

 **Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!  
~Denise**


	9. Chapter 8: Misunderstanding (Part 1)

Chapter 8: Misunderstanding (Part 1)

5 months later

Jack's POV

The guys and I were at the Guardian's café. I was working and we were waiting for Elsa to arrive so we could start playing some songs. We have been doing this for the past 5 months. Every week day, we'll lead normal lives, and on weekends, we'll train with Elsa. Elsa organizes a lot of activities and everyone has settled into her being our trainer. Sometimes, we have games like Capture the flag, Paintballs, Food fights and many other fun things. Sometimes we help her plan them as well.

We also found out Elsa loves to pull pranks. Just like me. Sometimes we pull awesome pranks on someone in the agency, like Bunny. The Triplets have caused trouble everywhere they go, and they get away with it!

Every afternoon, we would be at the café, and play a few songs for the customers, now, business is booming, and there are always many people in the afternoon.

Just then 4 girls entered to the café. I didn't pay much attention to them, but Hiccup, Kristoff and Flynn sure did. They were staring at the girls. I looked closely at them and realised that they were drooling.

"So love at first sight huh?" I asked, pulling them out from theirs thoughts.

"What?" they asked. I laughed at their flushed faces.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"The long blond hair one," Flynn said.

"The strawberry blond," Kristoff answered.

"The frizzy hair one," Hiccup answered.

I looked over their shoulders and saw the girls. There was a blond, strawberry blond, frizzy hair and the last one had light blond hair in a braid. I looked down at the coffee machine I was cleaning. "Well, go talk to them then, that's how Elsa and I got together," I said. There was no answer, I looked up and saw the boys walking towards the table already.

This should be fun to watch…

Flynn's POV

We walked up to the 4 girls table. They looked up and I saw the long blond girl had beautiful green eyes. Snap out of it Eugene!

"Hey, mind if we sit here with you?" I asked and mentally slapped myself. Did I seriously just ask that? Sit here with you?

The blond look at the others and they nodded.

"Sure," she said and smiled. I sat next to her, with Kristoff and Hiccup beside me.

"The name's Flynn Rider," I said.

"Rapunzel, call me Punzie," she said.

"I'm Kristoff," Kristoff introduced himself.

"I'm Anna," the strawberry blond said as she played with her hair which was in two braids. She had a white streak of hair too.

"My name's Hiccup, weird name I know," Hiccup said.

"I'm Merida," the frizzy hair said in a Scottish accent.

"I'm Astrid," the light blond said. She was staring at Hiccup. She likes him!

"So what are 4 girls doing here in the Guardians Café?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we heard there's great music here, and we wanted to check it out," Punzie said as she looked at the stage. The guys and I smirked.

"Well, the band members will be here in a while, so you'll be able to hear it later," I said.

"Are these guys famous or something? I heard they have a lot of views on Youtube, I never had time to watch their videos," Astrid asked.

"Well, they are kind of famous," Kristoff said.

"So you friends with the barista?" Anna asked. We nodded.

"Good, what kind of drinks does he make?" Merida asked. I saw Hiccup staring at her. I nudged him and he snapped out of it.

"All kinds," Kristoff answered.

"We'll go get some drinks for you. What would you like?" Hiccup asked as he stood up.

"Cappuccino," Punzie said

"Hot Chocolate!" Anna cried, drawing some unwanted attention.

"Espresso," Astrid said.

"Anything that's sweet," Merida said.

"How about hot chocolate with whipped cream?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes!" Merida said. We nodded and walked towards the counter. Jack was on the phone. We were close enough to hear the last part. "…Sure, the guys are busy at the moment, take all the time you need. Yeah, see you Snowflake."

"Was that Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, the triplets smashed her bike. I wanted to pick her up, but she wouldn't let me," he laughed. We laughed and placed the orders.

"So how's it going?" he asked as he made the hot chocolate.

"Great. We are getting along pretty well and Hiccup hasn't embarrassed us," I said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Hiccup said. Soon Jack had finished making our coffee. We carried the drinks back to the girls and they took it gratefully.

"Wow! This is good, your friend is really talented," Punzie commented.

"Yeah, we're part of a group," Hiccup said.

"Just the four of you?" Astrid asked.

"No, there's another member, who'll be here in a few minutes," Kristoff said.

"So you guys like listening to music?" I asked.

"Yeah, we like singing a lot, but none of us know how to play any instruments, except for Punzie. She plays the guitar," Anna said. I looked at Punzie and saw her blushing.

"You play?" I asked.

"You play the guitar too?" she stared at me wide-eyed. I nodded.

"Who else plays a musical instrument?" Astrid asked.

"I play the drums," Kristoff said.

"Key board," Hiccup answered.

"Where do you work?" I asked.

"Punzie, Anna and I work as salesgirls in an art gallery, while Astrid works in a pet shop," Merida said.

"Really, you don't look like the kind of girl who likes art," Hiccup commented.

"No, I like archery! It is so much more fun," she said.

"So where do you work?" Anna asked.

"Couriers," Kristoff and I said at the same time.

"Librarian," Hiccup said.

"I knew you were the nerdy type," Merida said. She mumbled something else, it sounded like, "the cute nerdy type." Anna and Punzie who sat beside her nudged her and she blushed.

"So are you guys waiting for the band too?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, sort of…" I said as Hiccup, Kristoff and I shared a look.

"Do you know when the show starts?" Anna asked.

"Well, it'll start soon," I answered. We don't know when Elsa will be here. Just then the door to the café opened, and Elsa walked in. She was wearing white again. That girl always wears white and blue. This time she was wearing a white summer dress and a blue belt.

"Yes! Elsa's here!" Hiccup said as he stood up. We followed.

"We have to go now, we might talk later," I said as we walked to Elsa and Jack who were talking. The girls were still staring at Elsa. It looked like they were shocked.

"Hey Elsa," Kristoff greeted.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I'm late, the triplets trashed my bike," she huffed.

"Yeah we heard," Hiccup said and we laughed. Elsa hit Hiccup's arm.

"Not funny, Hic," she said.

"I could have picked you up," Jack said.

"You didn't have to, you were busy, plus it was just a short walk," Elsa answered. She looked at us and asked, "So where were you?" She looked over our shoulders and saw the 4 girls we were talking to earlier. "Shoot," she said.

"You know those girls?" Hiccup asked. She nodded.

"They're my old friends and…" she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "…They're Royals." We gasped. Royals? Like the spy agency for girls? Our rivals?

"You mean, that one of them was you adoptive sister?" Jack asked. Adoptive sister? Elsa nodded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Jack told us a brief summary about Elsa's past and we were all shocked. She would have been working for the Royals. She snuck into the Royals headquarters. Wait!

"You could sneak into the Royals headquarters and you never seen the Moons until 5 months ago?" I asked. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"The security at the Moons was much better, but that's beside the point," she said.

"Why don't you go say hi?" Kristoff asked. We gave him an are-you-crazy look. "What?"

"Fine I'll go," Elsa said and made her way to the table.

Elsa's POV

I reached the girls' table and received death glares.

"Hi," I said weakly. What is wrong with me? How am I so weak now?

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked. I can't believe my old friends are hanging out with that bully! I was her main victim in the new high school I went after I transferred from my old school because I moved to my Dad's.

"Are you here to tell us to stay away from the boys, slut?" Merida asked. I gave her a confused look. What is she talking about?

"What?" I asked.

"Don't give us that look, we know you like all of them," Punzie said.

"Who?" I asked again. I was utterly confused right.

"Hiccup, Kristoff and Flynn. I never knew you were such a slut," Anna said. I was shocked. They think I like them? Sorry sister, but I only like Jack. Wait, they must really like the guys if they act like this. But how can they think I was such a slut? They should know better.

"Fine, think whatever you want. Why did I even want to talk to you anyway?" I asked and walked back to the guys.

"What happened?" Jack asked worriedly when he said my expression.

"They thought I have a crush on all of you! Why would I ever like these 3?" I asked. Jack was stunned, while the other 3 burst into laughter, attracting some unwanted attention, including the girls.

"They thought you like us?" Flynn asked in between laughter.

"Wow, they must really like us then," Kristoff said and he and Flynn bro fist.

"Yeah, it was kind of annoying," I said.

"You would never have a crush on them, because you have me," Jack said as he put a protective arm around me. I laughed.

Just then, Hiro and Tadashi entered the café. "Hiro! Tadashi! Over here!" Jack yelled and the Hamada brothers came towards us.

"Hi boys!" I said.

"Hey, Elsa! Do you have any spare parts for my new robot?" Hiro asked as he held out his flimsy looking robot. I learnt that Hiro was an ultimate player in bot fights and he always fools his opponents with his robot, then attack with no mercy.

"Hiro! No more spare parts," Tadashi said. He's kind of pissed off because he's always the one getting Hiro out of trouble from the bot fights.

Hiro looked disappointed, so when Tadashi wasn't talking to Hiccup, I whispered, "Kid, think fast." And I tossed a microchip into the air behind my back. He caught it and smiled thanks to me.

I looked up and saw Jack smirking at me. "Hey! I was just going to get rid of that," I said. Just then two girls entered. Hiro and Tadashi saw them and froze. Oh no, I know where this is going.

I looked at the girls, they were the inventors at the Royals, Gogo and Honey Lemon. Great… they went to seat with Anna and the others. And now they're going to tell that I'm a slut. Great! Just great!

"Tadashi? Hiro?" I asked. They didn't respond. I sighed and snapped my fingers in front of them. "What?" they asked.

Suddenly, North boomed out of his office. He saw us and said loudly, "Elsa! Jack! What are you children still doing at the counter? Get on stage!"

Everyone in the café heard that and turned to look at us, including the girls. Quickly, Hiccup went to set up the camera and speakers, while we rushed to get the instruments. Soon, we were all on stage.

Jack and Flynn were playing the guitar, Kristoff was playing the drums and Hiccup was on the keyboard. I took the mike and said, "Hey everybody! The Big 5 Moons here, we're going to sing a song called Everyday. Hope you like it."

Hiccup started playing and Jack started singing.

 **[Jack]  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can  
** _[Elsa]  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back  
_  
 **[Jack]  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
**  
 _ **[Both]  
Because this moment's really all we have  
**_ **  
[Jack]  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
**  
 _[Elsa]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

 **[Jack]  
Gonna run**

 _ **[Both]  
While we're young  
and keep the faith  
**_  
 **[Jack]  
Everyday**

 _ **[Both]  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

 _[Elsa]  
Take my hand;  
_  
 **[Jack]  
together we  
will celebrate,**

 _[Elsa]  
celebrate._

Jack and Flynn and Kristoff started playing.

 _ **[Both]  
Oh, ev'ryday.**_

 _[Elsa]  
They say that you should follow_

 **[Jack]  
and chase down what you dream,**

 _[Elsa]  
but if you get lost and lose yourself_

 **[Jack]  
what does is really mean?**

 _[Elsa]  
No matter where we're going,_

 **[Jack]  
it starts from where we are.**

 _[Elsa]  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
_  
 _ **[Both]  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start**_

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

 _ **[Both]  
Everyday  
of our lives,**_

 _[Elsa]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
_  
 _ **[Both]  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday  
**_  
 **[Jack]  
from right now,**

 _ **[Both]  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
**_  
 _[Elsa]  
Oh, ev'ryday_

 **[Jack]  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!**

 _[Elsa]  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
_  
 _ **[Both]  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!**_

 **[Jack]  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
**  
 _[Elsa]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

 **[Jack]  
Gonna run  
while we're young**

 _ **[Both]  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!**_

Kristoff, Flynn and Hiccup started singing with us. The crowd started singing too.

 _ **[Rest]  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith  
**_  
 _ **Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,**_

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

 _[Elsa]  
Ev'ryday!_

The song ended and the whole place burst into applause. Except for the girls, who were staring wide-eyed at us. "Thank you," I said and we hopped off the stage to be bombarded by questions. Like,

"Are you guys going to make an album?"

"Are you guys going to become stars?"

"No, we are just a regular group of people who like to play music," I said and we walked towards the counter where Hiro and Tadashi were.

"You guys were great! You even got the whole crowd singing!" Tadashi said.

"Thanks. My shift's over, wanna go get some ice cream?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" we shouted in agreement and we rushed out of the café.

"You're riding with me!" Jack said as he grabbed my hand and we climbed up on his bike.

"You're really happy that the triplets crashed my bike, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p', as the engine vroomed into life. I wrapped arms around his torso just as he shouted, "Race you!" He took off at top speed with the others following behind.

"Faster! They're catching up!" I said as I saw Flynn just behind us.

"Alright, you asked for it," Jack laughed and we accelerated. I whooped in delight, while Jack chuckled.

* * *

A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry for the two day late update...

Anyway, I actually feel rather proud of this chapter. It's not as cliche as I thought it would be...

*inner voice still saying: It's still very cliche*

The song used is 'Everyday' from High School Musical 2. I LOVE HSM!

I am going to have some tests and exams soon, so i might update a few days later than scheduled next time. I'm really sorry about it!

Anyway, keep on reading and ship Jelsa!  
~Denise


	10. Chapter 9: Misunderstanding (Part 2)

Chapter 9: Misunderstanding (Part 2)

Jack's POV

Elsa whooped in delight and I chuckled. This girl will be the death of me. She's so awesome! She is unlike any girl I've seen. We reached the ice cream parlour Elsa and I went on our first date in record time.

"We win!" I cried as the others pulled up beside us.

"You guys just got lucky!" Flynn said. Hiro, who was riding on Tadashi's bike with him, jumped off and walked towards the parlour.

"Come on!" he said and we followed him. We ordered our ice creams and took a seat at one of the bigger tables in the air-conditioned room.

"Did you see that girl?" Hiro and Tadashi asked in unison. We nodded. Elsa was looking grave. Oh no… I know what she is thinking. She looked at me and nodded. Over the past few months, we got to know each other very well, that we were could actually communicate silently.

"They're Royals too?" I asked. They guys stared at me wide-eyed.

"Who is?" Tadashi asked.

"The two girls you were staring at," I answered. The Hamada brothers expression turned from puzzled, to confused, to shock.

"How do you know?" Hiro asked. I looked at Elsa.

"He knows because I was somewhat related to the Royals," she answered.

"What?" Tadashi asked, confused. Elsa sighed

"I guess I should start from the beginning," she said. I squeezed her hand and gave an encouraging smile. "Well, when I was born, my Dad had a lot of enemies. They killed my real mother, soon after I was born. To keep me safe, my Dad placed me at the doorstep of the Arendelles house. So for 8 years, I grew up thinking I was an Arendelle. But even as a child, I knew I was different from everyone." She winced as if reminiscing a painful memory. I put my arm around and she gave me a grateful smile.

"Then one night, I had a little accident with my powers, only I knew what happened. I sort of struck, Anna, with my powers. My adoptive parents didn't know about my powers," she continued. Kristoff's jaw dropped. "Yes, Kristoff, that Anna you met at the café. Anyway, she was healed, but she forgotten about my powers. Then Starlight, my real dad, came and he explained to me everything. So for the next 8 years, during the day, I lock myself in my room, and during the night, I become a Moon. I trained and had my first mission at the age of 12."

"12?" Flynn gasped. Elsa nodded.

"I also found out about the Royals, I sort of sneaked into their headquarters and found out a lot about the agents there," Elsa ended her story, and everyone gaped at her, except for me.

"Wait! I don't get it, how are you related to the Royals?" Hiccup asked.

"That's because the Arendelles are one of the leaders at the Royals. I sort of ran away, when I was 16," Elsa said sheepishly. They gaped at her.

"So what was the girl's name?" Tadashi asked.

"The older one is Honey Lemon, and the shorter one is Gogo, they are inventors at the Royals," Elsa said and there was a dreamy look plastered on the Hamada brothers. Elsa groaned as she slumped down in her chair. "Now, they're not going to focus on work," she said. I chuckled.

"Well, we're boys," I said as I took a big scoop of ice cream from Elsa's cup. Elsa saw this and shot straight up.

"You thief!" Elsa gasped as she took her spoon to take some of my ice cream. But I blocked it with my own spoon, and soon we were locked in combat using our spoons.

"Oh, this is silly," Elsa said as she took my spoon away. Then she took some of my choco-mint ice cream.

"Hey! No fair!" I said as I snatched back my spoon. I took some vanilla from her soon, we finished each other's ice cream.

"If this happens every time we have ice cream, we might as well order each other's favourite flavours," Elsa laughed. I chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Ahem," Kristoff cleared his throat, and Elsa and I looked at the others and laughed.

"You guys can go for them, just don't day dream about them during training, okay?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I doubt we'll see them again, might as well forget about them," Flynn said, looking sad.

"Cheer up! Maybe you'll see them again," I said and pulled Elsa closer to me. "I didn't get to see Elsa for 5 days after we met, but was still hopeful."

Elsa pulled away and looked at me. "You were waiting to see me for 5 days? Were you that hopeful?" she asked. I smirked.

"Of course, dreams come true," I said as I closed the gap between our lips. Another cough made us pull away. We looked at the others and saw that they were grinning. Elsa flushed a little red.

"Jealous that I have love now?" I asked. They stayed quiet. Elsa and I laughed. Just then, Elsa's phone beeped, she took it and out. Her eyes widened when she read the message.

"We're needed back at headquarters," she said and we rushed out the ice cream parlour and onto our bikes.

Anna's POV (Elsa enter the café)

Elsa looks different, a good different. She was wearing a white summer dress with a blue belt. Her hair wasn't in a bun anymore, it was in a French braid. She wasn't wearing any glasses. She looks so much more carefree. I wonder how she's doing now.

And she was here, the first time I saw her in 6 years. Hiccup, stood up and said, "Yes! Elsa's here!" They know her? Then Flynn and Kristoff stood up as well.

"We have to go now, we might talk later," Flynn said and they walked to the counter where Elsa and the barista were talking. I was a little disappointed that Kristoff left, he was really cute!

"What is Elsa doing here? How do they know her?" Astrid asked. Astrid was actually a bully in high school, but she mended her ways. She was in the same school as Elsa.

"I think Elsa is the last member to their group," I said. Just then, Elsa said something and they burst out laughing. Hiccup said something and Elsa hit him. I looked at Merida and Astrid, they were glaring at her. Oh… They like Hiccup!

Elsa looked over the boys shoulders and saw us. Her eyes widened and she said something. The way she talked with all the guys, made me kind of jealous.

"Look at her, she's flirting with them," Astrid said.

"Is she?" Punzie asked.

"Yeah… look at the way, she talks with them, she's definitely flirting," Astrid said grouchily. Everyone bought it. Then Kristoff said something and all of them gave him a weird look, Elsa sighed and started walking to us. She seems to listen to Kristoff. Something about that made my blood boil.

She reached our table and we gave her death glares. "Hi," she said weakly.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked. Elsa gave us a weird look. Wonder why.

"Are you here to tell us to stay away from the boys, slut?" Merida asked.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Don't give us that look, we know you like all of them," Punzie said.

"Who?" Elsa asked again. How can she not know? Acting innocent huh?

"Hiccup, Kristoff and Flynn. I never knew you were such a slut," I said. She looked shock. It was as if she was fighting a battle in her head. Slowly, her expression turned into a mixture, of hurt, anger and confusion.

"Fine, think whatever you want. Why did I even want to talk to you anyway?" she said and walked back to the counter where the barista gave her a concerned look.

"What a whore," Astrid said. I said nothing, partly because, I didn't want to agree with Astrid. Elsa said something, and Kristoff, Flynn and Hiccup burst into laughter. The barista was stunned and he put a protective arm around Elsa.

We stared at the scene. Elsa would never let anyone touch her like that. What is going on? Just then two boys walked in. They looked like brothers.

"Hiro! Tadashi! Over here!" the barista called out. Well, they must also be friends of Elsa. They were chatting when Gogo and Honey Lemon entered. They were inventors at the Royals. I saw the two brothers staring at them. They like them!

"Hey girls!" Honey Lemon greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Honey Lemon, hi Gogo," I said. They turned around to see the two boys staring at them.

"So who are they?" Gogo asked. She looks kind of interested in the younger one.

"I think their name is Hiro and Tadashi," Punzie said. Elsa snapped her fingers in front of the two boys. They snapped out of their daze. We scowled, she must also like them.

Just then a big looking guy came out from the from the office. He saw Elsa and the others at the counter and he said, "Elsa! Jack! What are you children still doing at the counter? Get on stage!" Wait, what?

Hiccup went to set up a camera and speakers, while Elsa, Flynn, Kristoff and the barista, Jack I think, rushed to get something. Soon, they returned with instruments and were on stage.

Jack and Flynn were playing the guitar, Kristoff was playing the drums and Hiccup was on the keyboard. Elsa took the mike and said, "Hey everybody! The Big 5 Moons here, we're going to sing a song called Everyday. Hope you like it." Wait, Moons? Like the Moons, our rivals? No, it can't be, the Moons is a boy agency.

"They are the band!" Merida exclaimed. We gaped at them as Jack started sing, then Elsa. They were pretty good. I didn't even know Elsa could sing. In high school, she was a very silent girl, you never hear her speak, unless she has to answer a question the teacher asked. They were so good, that they got the whole crowd singing.

After they sang, they rushed out of the café and onto their motorbikes. Elsa was sitting with Jack though. They looked just like a couple. Then they roared off on the bikes to who knows where.

"Were you guys thinking the same thing as I was? Moons?" Punzie asked. We all nodded.

"The Moons is a boy agency, Elsa is not part of it," I said reassuringly. They seem to agree and we left the café.

"Let's never come back here," Merida said.

"Why?" Gogo asked. We told her about what happened moments ago.

"I don't want to see that betraying face again," Merida said. We all knew she was thinking of Elsa. How could she turn into someone like that? She left us and became a slut. Yeah, never am I going to come back.

"Come on, let's go to the mall," Punzie suggested.

"No!" Astrid, Merida and Gogo exclaimed. We ignored them and dragged them to the mall. We spent the rest of the day shopping, by night time, we were heavily laden with bags, even Astrid, Merida and Gogo bought come clothes.

Just then, our phones rang. We checked the messages and it said the same thing.

 **Break in at HQ.**

We exchanged a look and got into our cars and drove towards the Royals headquarters. Questions were swimming around in my head. Who broke in? What do they want?

We reached the HQ to see Gogo's car already parked outside. We changed into our suites, using our com-powder, to hide our identity. Our com-powder is a gadget that helps us change into anything we want immediately.

We entered the building and got the location of the intruders. It was the computer room. We ran to the computer room and saw two people fight some of our colleagues, Ariel, Mulan and Gogo. Even though Gogo is an inventor, she sure knows how to fight. The intruders had their hair and face covered and they were wearing black and dark blue jackets.

Just then one of the intruders pulled something out of one of the computers and grabbed the others hand before running off. Oh no, they are not going to get away that easy.

I jumped forward and grabbed one of the intruders boot. The intruder stumbled and fell flat on the ground. The first intruder looked at me and through the blue mask, I saw sad blue eyes, as if the intruder was trying to apologise to me. The intruder took out a gun and point it at me, the last thing I knew was green smoke covering my face before everything turned black.

* * *

 **A/N: HEY SNOWFLAKES! Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **~Denise**


	11. Chapter 10: A Break In

Chapter 10: A Break in

Elsa's POV

We reached the Moons HQ in record time. I got the message from Dad at the ice cream parlour.

 **Get back now! We have a problem.**

It sounded urgent, and we had hurried back. We were now running to Dad's office. I burst in with the guys following close behind me. Hiro and Tadashi had gone to their labs to prepare some gadgets for us, in case we had a mission.

"What is it?" I asked my Dad.

"Agents please seat down," he said and we complied. "For the past few days, we found out that someone has been trying to hack into the security system. I want you to find out who it is."

"But, who would want to hack into our security system? There hadn't been any signs of any enemies yet," I said.

"What if it is the Royals?" Jack asked. We looked at him with shocked faces. "They might want to now all our secrets, and try to top us."

"No, they wouldn't do that, would they?" I asked.

"Maybe, someone who takes the rivalry very seriously," Dad said, deep in thought.

"Alright, so are we going to break into the Royals or what?" Flynn asked. I nodded.

"We're going tonight," I said. We walked out of Dad's office and to our own group room. Each team has been given a room so they could think and discuss about their mission.

"Okay, since I know how to get into the Royals HQ, I'll be going with someone who is almost as fast and agile as me," I said. Everyone turned to look at Jack. He smirked.

"Technically, I'm faster than you are," he said. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile.

"I want to three of you monitor us from the cameras. Hiccup, hack into the Royals computer system," I said. He nodded and turned to face his super computer. We watched as the screen was filled with numbers and other things that some of us don't understand.

"Done!" Hiccup said. He turned to face us and continued, "Okay, Elsa, Jack, all you need to do is to go to the computer room and plug this thumb drive into the main computer. I'll be able to do the rest from there.

"Alright," I looked at Jack and we smirked. "Time to suit up."

"This is going to be fun," he said.

"Affirmative," I answered. I went to my part of the room which was a connecting room and changed into black shirt, pants and boots, with a dark blue jacket. I put on a black cap, making sure to hide all of my platinum blond hair and I took two blue mask, and another cap before walking out of the room.

Jack was already ready, somehow, we wore matching outfits. I passed him the mask and cap, which he looked at in confusion. "We have to hide our identity. Your white hair is quite noticeable," I said. He nodded and put on the mask and cap.

Hiccup passed us an ear communicator each, which he got from Hiro, and we went to the garage to get our bikes. Kristoff lent me his and we zoomed off.

Soon we reached the Royals HQ. From the outside, it looked like a regular building, but on the inside, it was an awesome HQ. There were training rooms, laboratories and there was also a main computer room, which is where we're going. Jack and I parked the bikes a block away from the building, before we went to the narrow alley next to the building.

Jack kicked open the ventilation cover.

"After you," he said.

"What a gentlemen," I giggled as I climbed into the air vent. I came here a few times, so I knew where we were going. Soon, were able to climb out of that stuffy vent. We ran to the stairs and started climbing since we can't risk using the elevator. We reached the 10th floor and I located the computer room.

I plugged the thumb drive into the biggest computer I saw, assuming that was the main computer. Jack stood guard as I tried hacking open the password for the computer. "Yes! Dragon Master, we're in," I said into my ear communicator.

"Great! Hold on…" There was a long silence, then Hiccup said, "No, there is no one trying to hack into the Moons. So the person who is trying to hack in is not from the Royals."

"Royals coming this way!" I heard Flynn said. Suddenly, we heard loud buzzing. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" it was everywhere.

Then, three Royals burst into the computer room. They started attacking us, so we had no choice but to fight back. Jack and I were better fighters, we were winning the combat when more Royals came in. There was no way we could fight all of them, we're outnumbered by 2 against 8.

I turned to grab the thumb drive and grabbed Jack's hand. We sprinted for the door. But one of the agents grabbed Jack's boot, causing him to stumble. On a closer look, I realised that is was Anna. I can't hurt her, so instead, I took out my gun and shot the sleeping gas I used on Hans and Weselton five months ago. She fell asleep, but will regain conscience in less than an hour.

I was so caught up with Anna, I didn't realise that someone was about to shoot me from behind, but Jack did. He got up and punched that person in the face, before she could pull the trigger. I looked at the Royal and realised that was Astrid! Man, I got to thank Jack later.

Quickly Jack and I ran down the stairs and out of the building, there were Royals chasing us, but they weren't as fast as us. We got onto our bikes and drove back to the Moons HQ.

We ran to my Dad's office and gave him a full report. He was kind of furious when we told him that Jack hurt an agent.

"Dad, that agent was about to shoot me," I said and instead of punishing Jack, he thanked him.

"Take care of her for me, will you?" he asked Jack. Jack put a protective arm around me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, so the Royals are not trying to hack into our database. Then who is?" Dad asked.

"Maybe, someone evil?" I asked.

"Just go ask Hiccup and Hiro to strengthen security," he said and we nodded. We walked out of the office towards our room.

"Thanks Jack, for helping me back there," I said as I took his hand. He looked worried.

"I could have lost you," he said quietly.

"But you didn't," I said.

"Yeah, but what if I hadn't been there, you could have died, if that agent had thought you were the enemy, and shot you…" he trailed off. I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"Hey, look at me, I'm still here. I'll be careful next time, I promise," I said. He hugged me abruptly and I hugged back.

"Next time, I'm sticking with you wherever you go," he said and I laughed.

"Anyway, the one you punched, that was Astrid!" I said with a laugh.

"Astrid!" he said. I nodded. "Well, don't you think I should get a reward? For punching her and maybe saved your life?" he asked.

"What reward do you want then?" I asked and he smirked mischievously. He tapped his fingers just below his lips and I laughed. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close, closing the gap between us. After a few moments, I broke away and he made a sound of protest.

"Come on, let's go," I giggled.

"Fine," he huffed before stealing a kiss from me again. We walked to the room and found the guys sitting on the couches.

"Finally! You're back!" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, well we had to report to Dad. He told Hiccup and Hiro to heighten security," I said and Hiccup was already on his computer.

"Anyway, summer is about to begin, I was planning if we could bring the whole agency to Moon Island for the summer. What do you think?" I asked as I plopped myself on the couch. Moon Island was the island that my Dad owned. There was a castle there too, I use to go there. The Moons dragon sanctuary was there too. Yeah, I knew about Hiccup's dragon status.

We already went there a few times and it was always very fun. There was a train which goes around the island without stopping, so you have to jump onto it to board and jump out of the train to get off. We also keep our pets there, like Kristoff's reindeer, Flynn's horse, and the dragons. We get to the island by a portal.

"Great idea!" Jack said as he sat next to me. "What are we going to do there?"

"I already got that planned out," I said.

"Is there time for me?" he asked playfully.

"Hm…" I pretended to think. "No," I deadpanned. He smirk turned into a frown.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said.

"Aw… poor baby," I said.

"Yeah, and the poor baby, really needs something to cheer him up," he said.

"Hm… what do baby's like? Pacifiers? Milk bottle? Baby toys? Baby talks? Baby games?" I listed out as Jack got more and more frustrated. "Oh, I know! Baby kisses," I said and Jack's face brightened up.

"Too bad I'm out of kisses. I only give then to my boyfriend," I said as I shrugged my shoulder. Jack pulled me by my waist and whispered, "Well, it's a good thing I'm your boyfriend."

Our lips collided and we were interrupted by a cough. We broke apart and saw the others grinning at us. "Get a room," Hiccup said and we blushed.

"Well, you'll be doing this when you get together with Merida," Jack said and Hiccup turned red and stayed quite.

"Hey, you guys can go for it, just don't break their hearts and focus during training, then I'm okay with it," I said and they brightened up.

"You think they really like us?" Flynn asked.

"Of course, if they thought that I like you guys, they must really have it bad," I said. Jack tightened his arm around my waist.

"If we take you away from Jack, I'm quite sure he'll have our heads," Kristoff laughed.

"You got that right!" Jack growled.

"Over-protective much?" I asked.

"Yes," he said and we laughed.

Anna's POV

"Anna! Anna!" I heard Punzie's voice and I opened my eyes. Bad idea, the light hurts my eyes. I got up with a groan. I looked around and realised that I was in the infirmary.

"What happened?" I asked Punzie who was standing beside the bed I was lying on. Beside her was Merida and Astrid with a bruised cheek.

"That intruder shot you with something that knocked you out for an hour. Astrid got punched by the other intruder for trying to shoot the one who knocked you out," Punzie explained.

"What was stolen?" I asked.

"That's the thing, nothing was stolen, it was like they came here for nothing," Merida said.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" I asked.

"Well, your Dad said just let it go, if nothing was stolen, it doesn't matter," Astrid said. I nodded and got off the bed.

"Well, let's go now, there isn't much we can do," I said and they agreed. We went to the garage and got into our cars. We waved goodbye and drove home. I got home and took a shower. When I got down, I saw Mom and Dad back home.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," I greeted and grabbed a bar of chocolate.

"Hey dear, how are you feeling?" Mom asked.

"Fine, how did the intruders get away?" I asked.

"They were fast runners and they had motorbikes. They didn't steal anything, which is weird," Dad said. Mom nodded in agreement.

"So what are we going to do during summer?" I asked.

"Train, of course, you have to train often to be a good spy," he replied. Don't we ever get any fun?

"Okay," I said before going up to my room. I love my Dad, but sometimes I think he's just too uptight. He never lets us have any fun, it's always so boring during training. Elsa seems to have fun when she's singing with those boys. Maybe I should watch some of their videos on Youtube.

I on my laptop and searched the band name, the Big 5 Moons. I clicked on one of their videos called 'We Rock'. The video started and I saw all of them singing.

" _Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!_

Come as you are,  
You're a superstar!  
The world's in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet.  
Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rollin'!

Refrain:  
All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

Verse 2:  
Finally letting go,  
loosin' all control.  
Won't stop ourselves,  
because we love it!

Not afraid to be,  
everything you see.  
No more hiding out,  
We're gonna own it!

Refrain:  
All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Bridge:  
Got the music in our souls,  
And it's to sing we want the most!  
(It picks us up when we fall down) ,  
It turns our world around!

(Cause we rock!)  
Camp Rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(Everyday and every night!)

Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(It's all we wanna do in life!)

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
or the better we sound.  
(We go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
(Here we go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock,  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

We rock!

(We rock.)

 _Camp Rock!"_

They are AWESOME! I realised that Elsa and Jack are always the lead singers. They look at each other in admiration and look, well perfect together. Ship name! Jelsa! I was practically fangirling until I remembered what happened this afternoon. Oh no, I think we misunderstood Elsa.

Ugh… we were stupid! Of course Elsa's not a slut, how can I think that? I should know better. How am I going to apologise to her? For the rest of the day, I watched the band's videos.

* * *

 **A/N: HEY SNOWFLAKES! SO, here is the latest chapter of this story. Hope you guys like it. I'm going to have exams and tests son, so i'm really sorry if i can't update soon. Same goes to my other book.**

 **Anyway, keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **~Denise**


	12. Chapter 11: Escaped!

Chapter 11: Escaped!

Jack's POV

We're going to Moon Island! Moon Island is awesome! It has the best training ground and a lot of land to run around and have drills and games! There is also a castle where we're going to stay. Our dragon sanctuary is near that island too.

I have a dragon there. It is an ice dragon, Elsa has one too. Our dragon is called the Winter Fury. It has white scales and it shoots ice out. It looks just like Toothless, but with blue eyes.

Me and the gang, excluding Elsa, were hanging around the cafeteria talking about what we're going to do at Moon Island, which we're going to leave in a week.

"We could go mountain climbing," Kristoff suggested.

"Dragon racing!" Hiccup said. You would think Hiccup is a geek, but he could outride anyone on a dragon, especially if it's Toothless.

"Riding!" Flynn cried. He has a horse called Maximus, they are always fighting, but when they are working together, they work well.

"Snowball fights!" I said.

"That's for you and Elsa," Flynn said.

"Snowball fights are fun!" I said and made a snowball and shoved it in Flynn's face. Flynn startled and wiped the snow off before putting me in a head lock. I fought back and soon we were in wrestling on the floor.

Just as I was pinning Flynn to the floor, the alarm sounded. "The criminals are escaping! The criminals are escaping!" someone shouted over the speaker.

Every Moon rushed out of the cafeteria, loading their guns. We headed to the cells. Suddenly, we saw the mob of criminals rushing towards us. They held guns and started shooting. We dove for cover and started shooting as well.

There was Turbo, caught by Ralph, Jafar, caught by Aladdin, Scroop, caught by Jim, the Stabbington brothers, Drago, who were some of those who we caught. There were many others along with them. A fight broke out and everyone were trying to stop the criminals. Suddenly, Drago shot Hiccup in the leg and Hiccup fell to the ground. Kristoff rushed to help him, punching Drago in the face.

I was about to go help Hiccup when I remembered something really important. Elsa… I scanned around, not a sign of the familiar blond hair. I punched one of the criminals in the face as it was about to shoot Flynn.

I ran through the crowd, pushing away anybody who was in my way. All sorts of thoughts ran through my mind. What if she got hurt? What if she was shot? What if she was taken hostage by the criminals? What if she needs my help and I'm not there? I ignored everybody as I looked for Elsa.

Just then, I spotted the end of a platinum blond hair braid. Elsa! She was running after something. I looked to the side and saw blackness. Pitch! No way! She is going after Pitch herself! I ran after her as she climbed up the stairs to follow Pitch. I climbed up the stairs as fast as I could.

Just as I reached the top, I heard Elsa shout, "Hans! You traitor! You good for nothing bag of manure!" Hans? I opened the door to the roof and saw Elsa standing there. In front of her was a huge helicopter. There was a rope lowered down and the criminals were all climbing on to it. But my attention was on the people standing in between Elsa and the helicopter.

It was Pitch and beside him were Hans and Weselton?! What! Those traitors! I gritted my teeth. Pitch, Hans and Weselton jump onto the helicopter, the people on it pulled them up. Elsa ran after them, but they started shooting machine guns.

In a flash of lightning, I flew out and picked Elsa up bridal-style and pulled her behind the door to inside of the buildings. I closed the door, but I could hear the criminals still shooting. I pulled Elsa down one flight of stairs before she could say anything. Soon, the shooting stopped and all was quiet.

"What were you thinking?" I asked Elsa.

"I was trying to catch Pitch!" she exclaimed.

"Well, trying to get yourself killed is not helping!" I yelled.

"I was doing perfectly well!" she shouted back.

"Yeah right, you could have gotten shot!" I said.

"Why do you care?" she asked. Excuse me?

"Why do I care? Why do I care? I care because I don't want to lose you! I could have lost you twice already! What do you think would happen to me if you are gone? What would happen to your dad?" I asked.

My eyes were filled with tears, I looked at her and saw her watery eyes. She pulled my shirt and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her tight. We broke away, yet I was still hugging her tightly.

Suddenly, she gasped, like she just realised something. "Dad!" she said and pulled away. She broke into a run down the stairs, towards her dad's office. We burst into the office to find Mani unconscious on the floor. Elsa knelt beside him and tried shaking him awake. I ran out and called some of the agents. We carried Mani to the hospital wing. There the doctors were treating other agents who had gotten wounds from the fight.

"Is he going to be okay?" Elsa asked the doctor who checked Mani.

"Yes, he was just knocked unconscious. He'll probably be up in a few," the doctor said and left to look at another patient. As soon as Elsa was sure that Mani is alright, she ran out of the hospital wing

"Elsa! Where are we going?" I asked her as we ran side by side.

"The computer room!" she said. We reached the computer room and found Hiro and Tadashi sitting there in front of their computers. Bunny and North were with them as well.

"Bunny! What did they take?" Elsa asked.

"A helicopter, three dozen guns and machine guns, a barrel of gun powder, 300 bullets," Bunny said counting them off his fingers.

"Hiro, I want you and Tadashi to change all the codes in the data base. Where's Hiccup?" she asked. I remembered Hiccup getting shot.

"I just remembered, Hiccup got shot in the leg, and I think is currently in the hospital wing," I said.

"Is he alright?" Elsa asked immediately. I shook my head. Is Hiccup alright? Why are we still doing here? We should be with him right now.

"Why are you changing codes?" I asked as Hiro ad Tadashi started typing furiously on their computers.

"That traitor Hans was the one who had been trying to hack into our database and he did it. He helped the criminals escape. Now we need to change the code, that way, he won't be able to hack in again," Elsa said angrily.

"I should have known. Hans and Weselton," North said.

"Me too," Elsa said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Bunny asked. They looked to Elsa. She was in charge, now that Mani is unconscious.

"First we get those criminals we recaptured back into their cells," she said. We rushed out of the room and down to the cells. There we saw a few criminals locked behind their cells, and there was one currently being put into the cell by Ralph.

"How many are still here?" I asked Ralph.

"9," he replied. We nodded and went to the hospital wing to find the gang. Everyone was rushing around in the hospital wing. We saw Kristoff and Flynn standing outside the emergency room. They had a few bruises, but other than that, they looked fine.

"Guys! Where's Hic?" I asked. They nodded their head to the double doors of the emergency room. Realisation dawned on us.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"He needs to have his leg amputated. That shot cost him his leg. Grandpappie's with him right now," Kristoff said. Elsa gasped. Just then, we heard an ear-splitting scream. Elsa shoved her face into my shoulder and I put my arm around her. Soon, the door opened and Hiccup was being pushed out. He was unconscious and he had a metal leg replacing his real leg. It looked hastily done by Gobber, Hiccup's mentor.

Beside the bed Hiccup lay on, was Stoick and Valka, Hiccup's parents. They must have been allowed to be with Hiccup. We breathe a sigh of relief. Elsa went to check on her dad, we followed her, allowing Hiccup to rest.

We found Mani to have regained consciousness. Elsa gave him a full report on what happened. He told us that when he heard the alarm, something had opened the door to his office and knocked him hard on the head. The doctor came and gave Mani a check-up. When he was announced free to go, Mani left to go to his office. He said he had some important stuff to attend to.

We went around the hospital wing, checking on the agents. Fortunately, none of them had injuries as serious as Hiccup's.

"Jack?" Elsa asked as we walked out of the hospital wing towards our meeting room.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, about just now," she said. "I was being selfish, I should have thought about you and dad."

"Hey, it's alright. You were just trying to get Pitch. Just don't ever try doing that alone again," I said as I put my arm around her.

"What? You don't think I can handle myself?" she asked. I laughed.

"You can't handle yourself? Snowflake, you are the only girl who I think is more than able to handle herself. Everyone here knows it. I just don't want you getting hurt," I said.

"Good," she said. We entered the room and plopped ourselves on the couch.

"Ugh… the criminals escaped! All thanks to that wretched Hans and Weselton. If I ever see them again, I will personally use them as sand bags until they cry for mercy!" Elsa huffed.

"Sideburns and Weasel-town, they will get it!" Flynn said.

"Where do you think they'll go?" Kristoff asked.

"The criminals or traitors?" I asked.

"Both."

"Probably, Hans and Weselton found a secret headquarters and they are assembling there," Elsa said. "I hate them!"

"Well, there's no use saying that. Let's go track them down!" Flynn said. We jumped to our feet, except for Elsa.

"No, we are needed here. No one knows if they'll come back. Best let Dad make the decision," she said. She did have a point. So for the rest of the day, we were walking around the HQ making sure everyone was alright.

 **The Next Day**

Elsa's POV

"Elsa! Get up!" I heard Jack call. I groaned and hid under the covers of my bed in our group's meeting room. Each of us had a room where we could sleep. Last night, we stayed here to make sure the criminals don't come back. I stayed up later than the others just in case.

I heard the door to my room burst open. "Elsa!" Jack called.

"Go away!" I said sleepily.

"Sorry, can't do that," he said and jumped onto the bed.

"Jack!" I said and sat up straight on the bed. He laughed and I fell back onto my pillow.

"Elsa! Don't make me do it," Jack said holding his hands out, wiggling his fingers.

"You wouldn't," I said warily. He started tickling my sides. I started squirming around and soon I was laughing out loud. Why do I have to be so ticklish?

"Jack… stop!" I said between laughs.

"Not until you get up," he said.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I gasped out. The tickling stop and I hit Jack in the shoulder.

"About time, morning beauty," he laughed and left the room to let me get dressed. I took a quick shower and slipped on black pants, white shirt and blue leather jacket. I walked into the main room and saw the others on the couches.

"Finally! Why are girls always so slow when they are getting dressed?" Flynn grumbled.

"Cause we're girls!" I said.

"Come on! Hiccup's awake!" Kristoff said and we rushed out towards the hospital wing. We walked to Hiccup's part and saw him wide awake, and admiring his new leg?!

"This is awesome! I can trick it out and it can help me store bullets and other stuff!" Hiccup said and went deep into his thoughts.

"Hey man! How you doing?" Jack asked.

"Awesome! This new leg will help me a lot!" Hiccup said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You're not sad?" I asked.

"Why should I be? I mean, this prosthetic leg is alright, and I'm not dead right?" he asked. I nodded. "Although, I will have to change Toothless' saddle and I have to get used to this leg first. But the doctors won't let me out of bed!"

"I'll get them to. I need you to get that leg working, soon," I said.

"Yes!" Hiccup said and he jumped out of bed. And he was all balanced. He walked with no problem.

"Hiccup?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"When did you have practice?" I asked.

"Last night?" he said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Did you fall flat on your face last night?" Flynn asked. Hiccup turned red.

"He did!" Jack said and we laughed. Just then the speakers cracked to life.

"Elsa, in my office now," Dad's voice could be heard through the speakers. Everyone turned to me. I held my hands up to stop them from asking any questions. I hurried to the office, feeling everyone's stares.

I knocked on the door to Dad's office. "Come in," I heard him say.

I entered and sat in front of the enormous table Dad sat behind. His office is huge, filled with files and a few books.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yes. Elsa there is a crisis," Dad started.

"I know, Pitch and the other criminals escaped," I said.

"Yes, and they also helped the prisoners from the Royals escape," he said. I felt like someone punched me in the gut. They raided the Royals? Is Anna hurt? What happened? "They stole every weapon the Royals had. Now, they only have their own personal guns. Every single prisoner of theirs escaped. They have nothing," Dad continued.

"I do not like where this is going," I said, crossing my arms. If the Royals are that helpless, that could only mean one thing.

"We need to help them," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"They are coming over," he finished.

"What!" I yelled as I jumped up from the chair. "You mean they will be here? But we're going to Moon Island!"

"They need help. Without weapons, they are very vulnerable," Dad said.

"But we could just send them a few weapons," I said.

"That would not be enough. They need a safe place to stay. The prisoners had destroyed the Royals security system. They were not prepared. Elsa, have you forgotten how the Arendelles took you in? You should help them," Dad reasoned.

"Dad! You will be with us right?" I asked. It would be better if he was with us.

"No, I will be here, trying to track down the criminals," he answered.

"What! You mean the Royals are coming to Moon Island? They are coming to our private island? Why can't we just stay here with you?" I asked.

"Elsa, I don't want to disappoint all of the agents, including you, by cancelling your trip to Moon Island for the summer. The Royals need a place to train too. Here is too small for both agencies, but on Moon Island, there will be enough space for all of you," Dad said.

"Fine, but they will be living by our rules!" I said.

"Good, you can lay your cards out for them, but please be fair. Oh and I will be joining you in a month time. The Big 5 Moons will be in charge," he said. He handed me a file. I opened it and saw it was the info of who are coming here. There was Merida and her parents, Rapunzel and her parents and a lot more others.

"I have talked to the Royals and they agreed to listen to you, although they don't know who we are yet. I talked to them by phone. Their schedules for the summer are in there, so you can help arrange the timings for them," Dad said.

"You know the others are not going to like this, right?" I asked. Dad sighed and nodded.

"Could you try to persuade them?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I'll try, but don't expect much from it," I said and walked out of the office. I walked to the cafeteria and found everyone goofing around in there. Even Hiccup was there, trying out his new leg.

"Guys!" I called and everyone stopped, it was like I went deaf.

"Elsa! What happened?" Bunny asked.

"I've got good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first?" I asked.

"Good new! Good news!" they chanted.

"We're still going to Moon Island!" I said and everyone cheered.

"What's the bad news?" Jack asked.

"The Royals are coming with us," I broke the news. The cheering stopped.

"What?!" they shouted. I raised my hands in defence.

"Don't blame me! The criminals raided the Royals, leaving them with no weapons and the prisoners of the Royals escaped as well. They need to come with us. I promise, they won't interfere with our activities. If they do, they will have to answer to me," I said.

"But can't we just send them some weapons?" Jack asked.

"That's what I said!" I replied. "Jack, Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff and I will be in charge at Moon Island. We'll make sure that the Royals won't interfere."

"Alright, but if they so much as make our summer stink, they are going to get it!" Snotlout said.

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

"Alright. I need Hiro, Tadashi, Wasabi and North to make a portal which can last a whole agency. One ordinary snow globe won't hold. We need it ready in three days," I said. They nodded and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"That went better than expected," I said to the guys as soon as the rest of the Moons left to pack some stuff.

"Yeah, I thought there was going to be a mob when you said that," Jack laughed. We followed and now, all I need to worry, is that the agencies won't kill each other and what the Royals would say when they see me.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooooohhh! What do you think the Royals will do? Anyway, here's the new chapter! I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update A New Guardian for another week. Got some exams coming. Ugh... freaking exams! They are always the reason why i don't have any time for writing! Well, hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

 **Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **~Denise**


	13. Chapter 12: WHAT!

Chapter 12: WHAT!

Anna's POV

Ugh… what are we going to do? First, a huge Moon helicopter appeared yesterday, then the prisoners started escaping, and lastly, they stole all of our weapons, except for our own guns. Now, we are assembling in the meeting room, where my dad is going to tell us the plan.

"Attention all Royals!" Dad called out and the murmuring in the room, subsided. "I know all of you are at a loss, so now, we have gotten help from another agency," Dad continued. Oh no…

"You mean the Moons?" Astrid yelled out.

"Yes, Astrid. The Moons have volunteered to let us stay at their place for the summer, until we can have everything replaced," Mom said.

"But that was their helicopter yesterday," Merida said.

"Merida, their prisoners escaped and stole that helicopter," Elinor, Merida's mother, said.

"They should not have let their prisoners escaped," Merida huffed.

"At least, they have few prisoners recaptured. All of our prisoners escaped," Elinor said, shooting Merida a disapproving look.

"We will all be there to look after you, just in case a huge fight broke out," Fergus, Merida's father, said.

"What about Hubert, Harrish and Hamish?" Merida asked. Those were her triplet brothers.

"Don't worry, they are at summer camp," Fergus said.

"The Moons will be here the tomorrow. Now all of you, pack the things you need and be here by 7 a.m. sharp, tomorrow," Amelia, Rapunzel's mother, said. We left and packed a bag of clothes. Rapunzel brought her whole closet, as usual.

The next day, we were all assembled in the lobby of the Royal HQ. Everyone was wearing grim faces. None of them look too happy about going to the Moons, even less happy about getting help from them.

Just then, five motorcycles zoomed into view. The doors to the lobby opened and the motorcycles came in at the same time.

"We win!" the driver of the lead motorcycle yelled out. He was wearing black with a blue jacket and helmet. Sitting behind him was another person wearing the same thing.

"No way! I won!" the driver of the second motorcycle said. This guy was wearing a black jacket and helmet.

"Actually, neither of you mates won. I was the one who won!" the third driver said. This guy had an Australian accent and was wearing a grey-blue jacket and helmet.

The Royals gave each other a look and rolled our eyes. "Boys," we said. Just then, we heard a surprising thing.

"Enough, stop being childish!" someone said. And that someone had the voice of a girl! It was from the person sitting behind the lead motorcycle.

The Moons got off their bikes, and one by one they took off their helmets. First, it was the grey-blue one. It revealed to be a man with grey hair, although he looked younger. The next guy was wearing a grey jacket and helmet. The man took off his helmet and it was…

"KRISTOFF?!" I shouted-asked. I heard Merida, Punzie and Astrid gasp.

"Hi Anna," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

The next guy was wearing a brown jacket and helmet. He took it off and it was…

"HICCUP?!" Astrid and Merida shouted in astonishment.

"Hi Merida, Astrid," Hiccup smiled. He was looking at Merida, not Astrid. Astrid seems to notice this too and glowered at Merida.

The next guy was the black helmet guy. It was…

"Flynn!?" Punzie gasped out. I heard a few girls swoon.

"Hey blonde!" Flynn smirked.

The lead driver wearing his blue helmet, took it off and immediately, almost every girl swooned. I think one fainted. It was the white-haired barista. Jack, I think.

"Sorry ladies, that one's taken," the first guy said.

"Definitely," the last driver said. It was the one with the girl's voice. The driver took off the helmet and it was…

"ELSA?!" Merida, Punzie, Astrid, Dad, Mom, Tooth, me and a few other girls shouted.

"Yeah, that's me," Elsa said dully and turned to the boys. "As I was saying, don't be so childish, fighting over a race." She stopped and smirked. "It was clearly me and Jack!"

"You got that right Snowflake," Jack said. Aw… he called Elsa, Snowflake, so sweet! "And, sorry, girls, Bunny's right, I am taken," he said to the girls.

"Aw…" some girls said, while others glared at Elsa.

"Elsa! It was I who won!" Flynn said.

"No, it wasn't," Elsa replied.

"I'm the better rider!" Flynn said.

"Oh yeah?" Jack and Elsa asked at the same time. Aw… they speak the same things.

"I'll race you anytime, anywhere, as long as the three devils don't trash my bike!" Elsa huffed. Three devils? Elsa has a bike? She likes racing? Who knew Elsa was so competitive?

"Guys, can we just get to work and go back now?" Hiccup asked. For the first time, I saw one of Hiccup's leg was now made of metal. What happened?

"Alright," Elsa said and faced us again. "Royals, meet Hiccup, Kristoff, Flynn, Bunny, Jack and I am Elsa." What kind of name is Bunny?

Just then Elsa became super fierce. "Get to work people! I want this finished in 10 minutes! Hiccup, get Hiro on the line! Flynn, be careful with the snow globe! Royals! I want four lines, NOW!"

Elsa's POV

"Royals! I want four lines, NOW!" I ordered. Nobody moved. My adoptive parents were still standing there in shock. "What are you waiting for? I said four lines!" I shouted. This time, they hurried into four lines.

I turned to the guys and saw that Jack was the only one working. The others were staring behind me. I sighed. "Guys! Wake up! I said I want this in 10 minutes!" I shouted. The guys snapped out of their daze, and quickly got to work.

We unloaded the box in Hiccup's bike storage compartment. It was filled with compact like buttons. When we push the button the compact turns into a part of the portal. As we were building the portal, I heard a sound coming from the corridors of the building. I looked towards the corridor and saw someone wearing black all the way. A fearling. Fearlings work for Pitch.

I caught Jack's eye and he gave me a 'what's-wrong' look. I looked at the fearling and Jack saw it too. He nodded his head and went in that direction. I needed a distraction for Jack to sneak up on the fearling.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid shouted at me. She must have overcome her initial shock. Perfect.

"Trying to save your butts," I said.

"You work for the Moons? You are a traitor!" Astrid shouted.

"If I recall, I never worked for the Royals at all. I have been working for the Moons all my life," I said.

"What about your parents?" she shouted.

"What parents? Well, Mom died soon after I was born, and my Dad is currently back at the HQ," I said. The Royals were stunned, especially Anna and my adoptive parents.

"I meant your adoptive parents," Astrid said.

"Oh… I knew they were my adoptive parents ever since I was 8. I waited for 8 years for them to tell me, but no," I said as I took out my gun to load it with sleeping gas. My adoptive parents looked down at their feet. Anna stared at me with an unreadable expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack pounce on the fearling. They stumbled onto the floor with a loud crash.

Everyone's heads turned to them. Jack and the fearling were wrestling, it was obvious that Jack was winning. I held up my gun and shot with deadly accuracy at the fearling's head. It was knocked out immediately and fell to the ground. I heard Punzie and a few other girls scream.

Jack dragged the fearling to the bikes and tied him up with rope from his bike. "Don't worry, he's not dead," I said to the Royals.

"That's the same thing you said to us," Hiccup laughed, followed by the others. The Royals were still looking at me in shock.

"Wait, you're that person who shot Anna," Punzie said. I smirked.

"That, indeed, is correct. It was the only way to get her to let go of Jack's boot without hurting her," I said.

"It was you who broke in here!" Merida shouted.

"Yup! Sorry, we caused so much trouble, we had to see if anyone from the Royals was trying to hack into the database," Jack said.

"My agents would never do that," Adgar, my adoptive dad, said, for them first time since I reached here.

"It could be true! I mean that traitor Hans and Weselton helped Pitch escape a few months after Elsa imprisoned him," Jack said. My head snapped towards him. Did he really have to say that?

"Wait, you were the one who captured Pitch?" Anna asked. I didn't answer and glared at Jack. The Royals went back into shock.

"Come on, Flynn! Is the portal ready?" I asked. He gave me a thumbs-up. I faced the Royals again and said, "Alright. This portal will transport us to our place. All you need to do is step through it. Jack, send that guy back to HQ."

Jack took out a snow globe and threw it on the ground, it opened into a portal, with made the Royals gasped. Jack threw the fearling in and the portal closed. The fearling must be in a cell at the Moons HQ.

Just then, Merida raised her hand. "Can we take animals?" she asked. I nodded and Merida blew an ear-piercing whistle. A black and white horse came charging in the room. A few other animals came in, including 2 dragons. There was also a giant golden bat.

"Wow, a deadly nadder and a zippleback," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, bring these two to you know where," I said. Hiccup nodded. The portal opened and Hiccup guided the two dragons in. Valka will be on the other side to take care of them.

"Wait, you're not scared?" Astrid asked.

"Why should we be?" I asked. "Alright, the first row, you first."

The first row of girls hopped through the portal, then the next row, and the next, soon, all the agents passed. As Adgar and Indun passed me, my adoptive dad said, "Glad to see you again."

After all the Royals were through the portal, we hopped in too, along with our bikes. Soon we were through the portal and the portals closed behind us. We were in a cave. Hiro was next to us in a second.

"That went well, time to destroy the portal," Hiro said and he pressed a button. Nothing happened, but I'm pretty sure the portal on the other side had exploded.

"Hey! What kind of place is this? Do the Moons live in caves?" Astrid joked. The other girls laughed meanly.

"Nope, it's just where you'll stay if you keep talking like that," Hiccup said drily. And that shut Astrid up.

"Follow me," I said as I walked towards the light at the end of the tunnel. As we walked out into the open, the Royals gasped at the sight. We were at the top of the island and we could see the whole island from here. The island was huge and you could see many facilities along the island. "Welcome to Moon Island!" I announced.

We walked down the path towards the castle, it was just a short walk, about 10 to 15 minutes. Soon, we reached the castle entrance where we saw Gerda and Valka. Gerda was the castle caretaker. She was like a real mother to me.

We walked into the castle and walked through the corridors. The boys were nowhere to be seen. I guess that's a good thing. I showed the girls to their rooms. "We'll let you guys have some time to settle in. Be in the dining hall by noon. If you don't know how to go there, there's a map in each of your rooms. There will be four girls in a room. We'll see you at the dining hall," I said.

After that I showed the trainers and leaders of the Royals to their rooms.

Soon, it was noon, and the boys were currently goofing around in the dining hall. We were watching Johnny who was dancing to the music of his mp3.

"Johnny! Johnny!" we chanted. He was dancing like crazy. He could really pumped things up.

A cough made us stop. It was the Royals. "I don't think that would be appropriate," a stern looking guy said. He was wearing a black cape and had fangs?! If I remember correctly, that would be Count Dracula.

"Aw… kill joy," Johnny said and we went back to our seats. Me and the gang were seating at the front with the other trainers. We looked glum, but the boys were looking at me with a glare. The Royals got seated on the other side of the hall, and I stood up.

"Alright, Royals, you're living in our house now, so we have a few rules. First of all, you can't interfere with our activities, else you are out of here, is that clear?" I asked. They nodded.

"Our training will commence separately, I have talked with your trainers over the phone on where you will do your training. You'll only be allowed in these places. If you want to go to the other facilities, you'll have to get permission from me. Moons, your training will still be with me," I continued.

"Oh and to some of the parents requests, boys, if you're found less than 30 yards away from the girl's dorms, you will be getting more chores, am I clear?" I asked

"Yes mam!" they shouted.

"That is all, are you fine with that?" I asked the Royals. They nodded.

"Good, now, the food," I said and clapped my hands. The waiters came in and served plates of awesome food.

"Wow, if the food is this good every day, I might never want to leave," Merida said as she pigged in.

"Merida!" Elinor scolded.

Soon, when all the food had been devoured, the waiter collected the plates. "So guys! What do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Riding!"

"Paintballs!"

"Racing!"

"Snowboarding!"

All kinds of suggestions were being thrown at me. Just then, Bunny came marching in, covered in paint. Everyone started having a coughing fit, trying to conceal their laughter. Except for the Royals, who were staring wide-eyed at Bunny.

"Elsa! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Bunny yelled.

"What is it this time Bunny?" I asked.

"Someone has been raiding my stash of food! Who are they?" Bunny yelled.

"Depends on what type of foods are missing," I said. I was trying not to laugh at the paint, he must have gotten pranked.

"The cream puffs?" he asked.

"Triplets," I said and we all looked at the triplets. They waved at Bunny with a plate of cream puffs in front of them.

"Boys?!" the Dunbrochs said in astonishment.

"Hi mom, dad, sis!" they called out.

"Okay, the apples," Bunny continued. Immediately, I knew it was Flynn. Everyone looked at Flynn.

"Maximus," he said as he raised his hands in defence.

"The fish?" Bunny asked again. This time, we looked at Hiccup.

"Toothless," Hiccup said nervously.

"The carrots?" Bunny said. We looked at Kristoff.

"Those were for Sven," he said in defence.

"Ice-cream?" Bunny asked.

"Us," Jack and I said at the same time.

"You mean, you took all 158 boxes of ice cream?" Bunny growled.

"Wait, we took 158 boxes? I thought it was just 100," Jack said.

"Actually, we took 160 boxes," I said.

"Those were great ice cream though," Jack said. I nodded.

"Aren't you guys afraid of brain freeze?" Snotlout asked. Everybody stopped talking. We looked at Snotlout with a are-you-dumb look. Snotlout turned red when he remembered that Jack and I never have brain freeze.

"Never mind, one last question," Bunny continued. "WHO DID THIS?!" he asked pointing to the paint of his body.

"How am I supposed to know? As you can see, I have been very busy with the Royals situation," I said, gesturing to the Royals. Bunny huffed and stormed out of the dining hall. As soon as he left, every Moon burst into laughter.

"You got that on camera?" I asked Hiccup.

"How did you know?" the guys asked in unison.

"Well, it would explain the paint on your hands," I said. They hid their hand behind their backs. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked them.

"Well, you _were_ busy," Jack said as he put his arm around me. Hiccup threw me his camera and I saw the video of Bunny opening the door to the pantry and got dumped with a bucket of paint.

"Awesome!" I said.

"No, that was just mean!" my adoptive dad said.

"It's just a prank!" I said.

"No, they should be punished for being so insensitive and childish," Dracula said.

"Come on, dude, lighten up! It's supposed to be summer!" Johnny said. The Count's left eye twitched. I heard someone giggle, it was a girl with short black hair and a pale complexion. They caught each other's eye and stared at each other.

They like each other! I'm so going to talk to them later.

"It's a prank! It's fine, really. And no one can punish any Moon except for me and the trainers, you are currently interfering with our summer," I pointed out.

Adgar and Dracula sat back down in their seats. There was a long silence, until, Johnny had enough, "Hey! It's summer! So let's get this party started!" He played his mp3 players at full blast. He got his skateboard and started doing tricks on it.

"Johnny! Johnny!" we chanted. We watched Johnny did all kinds of tricks. Jack and I got tired of the music soon and dragged the guys on to the stage in the dining hall.

"What song do you want?" Kristoff asked.

"Let's get famous!" Johnny shouted. We smirked. That was our queue. We got our instruments and the guys stopped goofing around. They were waiting for the music to start. The Royals noticed us and watched us with puzzled faces.

Hiccup started playing his keyboard, then the rest of us started playing our instruments.

 **[FLYNN]  
Yeah, You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

 **[KRISTOFF]  
You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

 **[ELSA AND JACK]  
You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself**

 **[ALL]  
Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

 **[HICCUP]  
You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile**

 **[FLYNN]  
You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records that thought, never could be broke**

 **[KRISTOFF]  
Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?**

 **[ELSA]  
Do it for your country  
Do it for you name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day**

 **[JACK]  
When your, standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

 **[ALL]  
Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion**

 **On the walls of the hall of fame**

 **[HICCUP AND KRSTOFF AND FLYNN]  
Be students, be teachers  
Be politicians, be preachers**

 **Be believers, be leaders  
Be astronauts Be champions  
Be true seekers**

 **[ELSA AND JACK]  
Be students, be teachers  
Be politicians, be preachers**

 **Be believers, be leaders  
Be astronauts, be champions**

 **[ALL]  
Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

 **[EVERYBODY]  
(You can be a champion) You could be the greatest, you can be the best  
(You can be a champion)You can be the King Kong banging on your chest  
You could beat the world (You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war (You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door (You can be a champion)**

 **You can throw your hands up (You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock (You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain (You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks (You can be a champion)**

 **You can be a master (You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck (You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself (You can be a champion)  
Standing in the hall of fame (You can be a champion)**

It was so awesome! Everybody started singing along with us. The Moons were showing off by doing tricks on the dance floor. The Royals were smiling, although Adgar and the Count still looked stern.

Suddenly, a pair of Royals stood up and joined the dance floor. It was Tiana and her husband Naveen. They danced along the dance floor along with the other Moons. The other Royals looked at them stunned. Soon, more Royals joined in as well.

The DJ had started his music and Jack dragged me onto the dance floor. "Jack! I don't dance!" I laughed.

"Elsa, you dance great! I've seen you!" he said. By now, everyone had stopped and was watching us.

"I don't dance!" I protested. The truth is, I do dance, but I don't dare to do it in front of everybody.

"That's what you said when we asked you to sing," Hiccup said.

"Come on! Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" the guys chanted. The Royals were looking at me. It seems like they were daring me to dance. Those faces they were giving me.

I reached into my pocket and took out a CD. I threw it to the DJ, Hiccup, like it was a freeze bee and he caught it. He put the CD in and the track started. I stood in the middle of the dance floor. I could feel the beat pulsing through me. The song started and I started singing and my feet, just started moving.

" _I don't need no one to tell me  
How to feel the beat  
And I don't need no beat to tell me  
How to move my feet_

 _Just go and do what you do  
'Cause there's nothing to prove  
I'm just being me  
W-watch me, do me_

 _I don't need no magazine to tell me  
Who to be  
And I don't need to pose  
For p-p-paparazzi_

 _Just keep the cameras flashing  
To try to catch this action  
I'm just being me  
W-watch me, do me (me, me, me!)_

 _Light up the floor!  
Play me one more  
Let me hear that  
Click clack on the high hat let the base vibrate  
Feel the room rock_

 _Light up the floor!  
Just like before  
Let me hear that  
Base-drop from the boombox, make your heart stop!  
Feel the room rock_

 _I'm doing all I wanna do  
And I won't stop until I can't move  
I'm just being me  
Watch me, do me, me, me_

 _Watch me, do me, me, me  
Watch me, watch-"_

I pulled Jack onto the dance floor with me. I giggled at his bewilder face. Along the way, he pulled Hiccup along, then Flynn and Kristoff. They pulled all the other Moons, and soon they were all dancing with me on the dance floor.  
 _  
"I don't need no music  
When I wanna sing a song (w-watch me)  
I don't need what's popular  
To know what's right or wrong (w-watch me)_

 _I'm busy burning the track  
Not holding anything back!  
I'm just being me  
W-watch me, do me (me, me, me!)_

 _Light up the floor!  
Play me one more  
Let me hear that  
Click clack on the high high let the base vibrate  
Feel the room rock_

 _Light up the floor!  
Just like before  
Let me hear that  
Base-drop from the boombox make your heart stop!  
Feel the room rock_

 _I'm doing all I wanna do, ooh...  
And I won't stop until I can't move  
I'm just being me  
Watch me, do me_

 _I'm ready  
I'm, I'm ready to go, let's go!  
Let, let it  
Let, let, let it explode, yeah!  
I'm ready  
I'm, I'm ready to go  
(Go, go, go, go!)  
To go, to go!_

 _Light up the floor!  
Play me one more, (play me one more)  
Let me hear that  
Click clack on the high high let the base vibrate  
Feel the room rock_

 _Light up the floor!  
Just like before (j-j-j-just like before)  
Let me hear that  
Base-drop from the boombox make your heart stop!  
Stop! Hahaha..._

 _I'm doing all I wanna do, (all I wanna do...)  
And I won't stop until I can't move  
I'm just being me  
Watch me, do me, me, me!_

 _Watch me, do me, me, me!  
Watch me, watch me!"_

The song ended and everyone cheered. The Royals looked at me in shock. "What happened?" I asked Jack who picked me up and spun me in the air.

"You just danced in front of the whole crowd. Everyone knew you could dance and we made a bet to get you to dance! The Royals owe us 50 bucks!" he laughed. I gasped.

"You made a bet? You tricked me!" I said and slapped his shoulder.

"Well, you should look at how you danced," he said and Hiccup came up to us with his camera. My mouth dropped when I saw how I danced along with all the others dancing with me. It was kind of cool.

"You were awesome!" the guys said.

"Thanks," I said. I saw a few of the girls glaring at me. I sighed in frustration. They must really like some of the guys if they keep glaring at me like that. To prove that I don't like them, I gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"Please! Don't do that here!" Kristoff said. Jack and I laughed. The girls from before soften their looks.

So for the rest of the day, we spent dancing, singing and goofing around the dining hall.

* * *

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! I am sooo sorry for the late updates. I've been pretty busy with school work, and now, my year-end exams are coming! Ugh! In 3 weeks! I'm am seriously panicking right now, and i have to study. So, i'll try my best to update, and as soon as my exams are over, i'm gonna work hard on writing and updating! Love you all!**

 **Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **~Denise**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Trainings

Anna's POV

The Moons castle was really comfortable. I've never had such a good sleep. Today was our first day at training on Moon Island. It was really cool, although the Elsa situation was a little depressing. Elsa knew she was adopted ever since she was 8. She must have a very hard life. Why didn't she tell me?

Last night was awesome! That guy, Johnny, was awesome! Elsa danced! She freaking danced an awesome dance, and made the others dance with her! There was great music too.

"Good morning sleepy head," Punzie said and I yawned. I sat up on my bed, by hair sticking out messily.

"Uh, Anna, you got something in your hair," Astrid said.

"I know, I know, my bed head," I said. The girls laughed.

"Come on, I want to get some food! I'm hungry," Merida whined.

"You're always hungry!" Punzie laughed.

"Being a spy makes me hungry!" Merida retorted. Quickly, I got out of bed and took a quick shower in the bathroom connected to our room. I threw on a dark pink shirt and blue pants.

"Does it feel weird that Elsa's a Moon?" Punzie asked.

"Definitely," Merida and I answered.

"I don't get it. She's always been a nerd. How did she become a spy and a trainer at that?" Astrid asked.

"I don't blame you. It's kind of weird that my mischievous brothers are agents here as well," Merida said. We walked out the door and joined the throng of Royals making their way to the dining hall.

We entered the hall and saw the Moons tables empty. They're not here yet.

"Bet the Moons were still sleeping," Astrid said and a few girls around us snickered. Everyone settled down in their seats and waited for the Moons in silence. We were supposed to stay silent as my dad says that girls should be disciplined and maintain silence. I wish that we could be loud and do whatever we want, like the Moons.

"Where are those barbarians?" Count Dracula asked. He was a real vampire and his daughter, Mavis, was just like him. They have magical powers. Mavis's best friend is Luxa, who the queen of an underland world. She has a giant golden bat named Aurora.

Just then the Moons came running in. They were making a lot of noise and giving each other hi-fives and compliments. They sat down and the noise level continued to rise.

"Guys!" Elsa called out and the room quietened down. How I wish I could be her. "First of all, I like to say well done. We finished 5 rounds around the island in 30 minutes! That's an accomplishment for most of you. Fishlegs, good job, you got to finish 3 rounds. _That's_ an accomplishment," she said.

Wait, they ran 5 rounds around the island? But this island was huge!

"Second, about training sessions, the Royals will be using the main training room for the whole day, while we're going to the courtyard for the morning, the war zone during the afternoon. Is that clear?" Elsa continued.

"Yes mam!" the Moons shouted.

"Good," Elsa said.

"How can you stand that much noise?" Count Dracula asked, obviously fed up with the noise.

"We just do," Jack answered. A few girls giggled at that, and received a glare from the Count.

"Anyway," Elsa said and the food was served. It was delicious, just like the food they served yesterday. I heard that Tiana was helping out in the kitchen today.

Soon, the Moons finished eating and rushed out of the room. Through the window I saw them run into the court yard. Immediately, Elsa seems to make them do some things, such as running and climbing. They seem to be having a lot of fun. I sighed. Our training is never like this.

"Alright Royals, let's go to the Moons training room," Dad said and we walked in a single file to the Moons training room, led by a servant named Gerda. We rounded a corner and walked into a huge room and gasped.

The Moons training room was awesome! There were stimulation boxes, a huge screen to show the scores of the agents, and there were so many cool stuff, it was in all awesome!

"Alright! Time to train," Dad said sternly.

"Yes, sir," we said as we got some guns. Time for another tiring morning full of boring training…

We did stimulations, hand combat, gun shooting. We were really tired as we pushed ourselves to the dining hall. Dad has never trained us that hard. Why is he making us do all this now?

Elsa's POV

We finished our morning training and entered the dining hall for lunch. The Royals were already there, waiting for us. They looked tired, and unhappy, the exact opposite of the Moons. Adgar was sitting there looking very stern, as usual.

The boys were making a lot of noise, while the girls were sitting there quietly. Wow… is Adgar always this strict with the Royals?

The boys started goofing around as usual, as the Royals watched them. Suddenly a fight broke out between Jim Hawkins and Shrek. Shrek was big and strong, but Jim is quick and agile. They were fighting and some people were cheering them on, while others just watched.

"Shouldn't you be stopping them?" Adgar asked me.

"No, I only stop them when it gets out of hand," I answered. Adgar and the Royals stared at me in disbelief. Suddenly, Shrek punched Jim in the face, causing him to fly backwards with a bleeding nose. "Like now," I said.

I clapped my hands and yelled, "Enough!" None of them listened. Shrek was about to charge at Jim again. I jumped over the table and ran in between them, deflecting Shrek's punch away from Jim with a kick.

"I said enough!" I shouted. And did a round-the-house kick, and kicked Shrek in the nose. Shrek got angry and was about to punch me, when Jack got in between us. He punched Shrek in a swift move and pushed him to the floor. Jack was breathing heavily.

"Never hurt her! You got me?" he shouted. Shrek got up and stomped away.

"And now the moods ruined," Johnny sighed.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he took my hand. I nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks. But, you know I could have handled myself back there," I said as I crossed my arms.

"I'm not taking any chances," Jack said grimly. I looked at Shrek and Jim.

"You'll be doing chores for the rest of the day, and you won't be participating in Capture the flag later," I said sternly. They nodded and without a word, sat down at their tables. Gerda was attending to Jim, whose nose was still bleeding.

"That's what you get for goofing around like that," Count Dracula said. Immediately after he said that, the noise returned. The food was served and everyone dug in. As soon as we finished eating, I stood up and said, "Alright! We're going to play Capture the flag! Now I want two teams. The team leaders are me and Jack! We're going to pick who is going to be on whose team."

"Elsa, you first," Jack said.

"Kristoff," I said. Kristoff came to stand in front of me.

"Hiccup," Jack said and Hiccup stood in front of him.

"Flynn," I said and Flynn came and stood behind Kristoff.

"Tadashi," Jack called out and Tadashi stood behind Hiccup.

"Gregor," I said. Gregor was a sixteen year old guy who was a natural born killer and knows how to use echolocation.

"Johnny."

"Ralph."

"Charming."

"Sully."

"Harry."

"Adam."

"Shang."

"Terence."

"Sled."

"Eric."

"Kangaroo," Jack smirked.

"I am not a Kangaroo!" Bunny shouted, but went and stood behind Sled. So on and on, we picked our team mates. Soon everyone had a team and we set off to the war zone of the island. It's called the war zone, cause whenever we're competing against each other, we always do it here.

Everyone took their paintball guns and I handed out the flags.

"See you Snowflake, when we win," Jack said.

"In your dreams Frost," I said and we parted in separate directions.

"Okay, so where should we place our flag?" Kristoff asked.

"Easy, up a tree," Ralph said.

"Why a tree?" Flynn asked.

"Cause it's hard to go up a tree, and no one will ever suspect it. We could guard an area, but not too near the tree and the other team will think the flag is somewhere where there are a lot of us," Ralph said.

"Good idea, now which tree?" I asked.

"That one," Eric said. He pointed to a tree not far away. It was rather tall, there were not many branches closer to the ground and will be hard to climb. I nodded in approval. We handed the flag to Tarzan, who was the best tree climber, and he climbed up the tree to a wide branch with lots of leaves. He hung the flag and settle down on the branch to guard the flag.

"Okay, now, I want you to split into two teams. One team will stay here and walk around, not near this tree though. Shoot anyone from the other team if they come here. The rest will follow me and we'll go find the other team's flag," I said. We split up and were about to leave when Tarzan came down.

"I saw the other team's flag, about a kilometre that way. The other team is coming in two waves. I don't know for what reason though. The flag is hanging from a cliff there," Tarzan reported.

"Okay, go up there, and when you see a wave, make your ape call. Jack must have sent them so they will distract us. Now, stay alert and don't look up at the tree," I said and went in the way Tarzan pointed. Only, we're taking a little detour.

As we were running through the forest, when we saw the first wave coming towards us. There was Hiccup, Charming and a few others. We hid behind some trees as they ran past us. As soon as they were out of sight, we continued moving forward. After a while, the next wave came, we managed to avoid them too, and soon we were at the cliff where Tarzan said they hung the flag.

We hid behind trees and surveyed the area. There were about 10 Moons from Jack's team. Jack was nowhere in sight. That's strange, I didn't see him in any of the waves.

"Okay, I want half of you to go out there and attack. Distract them. Then half of the remaining half will got out there and attack as well from the other side. Then, lastly, me, Gregor and Aladdin will go and get the flag. Okay?" I asked. They nodded, and without a word, half of them charged out of the woods.

We proceeded with the plan and as soon as the second wave attacked, Gregor, Aladdin and I climbed up the slope to the flag. Suddenly, four Moons from the other team jumped out. Gregor and Aladdin started shooting paintballs.

"Go! We got you covered," Aladdin said as he knocked Snotlout with his gun. I ran up the slope to the cliff. I saw the flag, but when I was about to capture it, something blocked me. Jack!

"Hey, Snowflake!" he said. I knocked him with my elbow. I got my gun to shoot him with paintballs but he had also gotten his gun ready.

"Frost," I said, smirking. I pulled the trigger and it hit him in the elbow.

"That didn't hurt," Jack smirked.

"Yeah, but in real life, it would have," I said. I charged forward and pushed him aside, but he locked me in a bone-crushing hug. "Let go, I'm going to win," I growled and hit him in the chest with my elbow.

"Not happening, I'm going to hold you long enough for my team to get your flag and after that, I'm still not letting go," Jack said playfully. So… he wants to play it this way.

"Aw… that's sweet," I said and turned around to kiss him. He leaned in, but just before our lips touched, I grabbed my gun and shot a paintball at his chest. He looked at me in shock.

"Never get distracted by your opponent Frost," I said. I advanced toward the flag and now, Jack can't stop me, cause he was shot. I seized the flag and there was a loud buzzing noise, signalling that the game has ended and my team won. My team cheered while Jack's jeered.

Suddenly, I was wrapped in strong arms. "Even though my team didn't win, I still got you," Jack said, breathing down my neck.

"Aw… and now, you get what you want," I said and turned around and kissed Jack. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and the other arm pushing my head closer to his. We broke apart after a few moments. "There, happy now?" I asked.

"No," Jack whined. I laughed.

"We have to go back now," I said and pulled Jack down the slope, joining the others. We made our way back to the castle. We stampeded into the dining hall, looking as messy as ever. Most of the boys had paint on them, I was one of the lucky ones who didn't get hit. The Royals looked at us in shock.

"What have you been doing? You look filthy!" Elinor asked.

"Hey, we've been playing Capture the Flag, and we didn't have time to wash up, yet," Jack said.

"You guys got to play Capture the Flag? How come you get the fun?" Merida asked, as she crossed her arms.

"That's cause we got an awesome trainer who lets us have this thing called 'fun'," Jack laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright guys! Moons, wash up, personally, I agree with the Royals, we are filthy and I shall not ask the servants to serve until we're cleaned," I said as I went to wash up. I heard the boys groan in the dining hall, but they headed to their rooms.

Today was awesome! Although the Royals were rather strict. I wonder if they had ever organised anything fun. From what I heard from Valka, all they did was train and train and train. Well, they really need to start loosening up. And I'm gonna help with that.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Jack's POV

It has been a week since the Royals came here. Our summer had been great, and the Royals trainers didn't interfere much, except at meal times. They are always disapproving of our behaviour. I really pity the Royals, they are always so quiet at meal times and they never seem to have any fun.

Elsa had been great, she organised so many events. We went around the island just training, while having fun. Although I could tell that Elsa is still worried about Pitch. Today, we're going Dragon Racing!

As we were eating breakfast, Elsa stood up and all noise from the Moons table ceased. "Ok, Moons. Finish up and head out, we're going dragon racing," Elsa said in her authoritative voice. Everyone cheered.

"Dragon racing?" Astrid asked from the Royals table.

"Yup," Hiccup said, looking overjoyed. He had been asking Elsa to organise it for a whole week.

"Can I join?" Astrid asked. All the cheering stopped and it was like I went deaf. We stared at Astrid.

"No, you shall not, we are training today," Adgar said as he stood up.

"But, it's been a week since I've taken Stormfly out for a ride," Astrid protested.

"You shall not join a Moon activity. You are a Royal," Dracula said sternly. Wow… they take this rivalry very seriously. Astrid sat down, sulking. Elsa looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

"Everyone done? Good, the train is coming in… 2 minutes!" Elsa said and she ran out of the room, followed by everyone. Two minutes?! We ran out of the castle to the train tracks just in time to see the train coming along. We ran along and jumped on, as the train never stops. It goes around the island continuously. I bet Elsa got the idea from Divergent.

We took the train and soon, we saw the dragon sanctuary loom into view. We jumped off the train and ran in. We got on our dragons and soon, we were high in the air, chasing sheep.

Anna's POV

Astrid was very sulky during training. We had watched the Moons ran out and jump onto a train, and then a swarm of dragons had took off a little later. We watched the dragons and their riders fly around chasing sheep.

"It's not fair! How can they have so much fun, while we stay here doing push ups?" Astrid complained. For the whole morning, we have been doing push ups, sit ups, laps, more push ups, and so many other exercises that we were sore to the bone. It had not been a fun morning.

"Yeah, your Dad seems to be training us harder than usual. And whenever he sees Elsa or any other Moon come by, it's just torture! What do you think he's trying to accomplish?" Merida asked as she did another sit up.

"I don't know. He's very rude and harsh to the Moons. Remember that time when he told Tiana and Naveen off for dancing with the Moons?" I asked.

"I think he wants the Royals to be the best among the Moons," Punzie answered.

"Well, making us work till our arms want to drop off, isn't helping," Astrid grumbled.

"I thought he wasn't affected by the Moons catching Pitch, why is he being like this now?" I asked, confused.

"Who knows?" Merida asked.

"Alright! Time to rest! Come on, lunch time," Dad said strictly. Groaning, we got up and walked towards the dining hall. We walked into a chaotic scene.

The Moons were having a fight! A food fight at that! Food was flying everywhere! Pies, cakes, chicken, soup, rice, fruits, vegetables, every type of food that you could think of, it was everywhere! The Moons were covered in food and looked really colourful.

There were shouts of threats coming from all over the place. "You are going down!" "Watch out! Oops." "Jack! Come back here!" "Kristoff! Not funny dude!" "Gregor! Get back here and taste this pie!"

Out of all the chaos, Elsa emerged and was chasing Jack. She was covered in blue icing, while Jack had ice-cream all over his shirt, and I think some were under his clothes. Elsa got a cake from a table which she jumped over and threw it.

"Bulls-eye!" she yelled as it hit Jack, right in the face! She jumped onto him and they both fell to the ground. They were all laughing. It looked like fun. No one seems to notice that we were standing there.

Suddenly, a cake came flying towards us and…hit Merida right in the face! Everyone stopped and looked at Merida in shock. Merida looked shocked as she wiped the cake from her face. She looked around and spotted her triplet brothers waving at her.

Just then, she smirked. "Oh, it's on!" she yelled and grabbed a bowl of cream and threw it at her brothers. Every Moon cheered, and a most of the Royals, and the food fight resumed, fiercer than before.

I grabbed a pie and threw it at Kristoff. He smirked, before snatching some chocolate and threw it at me, in the face! Geez, what is wrong with people today? Why the face? I licked my lips and tasted the chocolate. Mm… so good!

"Heads up!" I heard, before I felt something soft hit my head. I reached for the back of my head and I felt something gooey. It was mash potatoes. Ew! I looked behind me, and I saw Elsa giggling. I smirked. I reached down and picked up some cream from the floor. "Prepare to feel my wrath sister!" I shouted. I threw and it missed Elsa by an inch.

"Missed!" she shouted before, she threw something and my face was covered in ice-cream.

"Elsa!" I shouted and I threw some sauce at her. My friends were close to us, and when they saw us fighting, they joined in. Unfortunately, Elsa's team was by her side in a flash. Now, it was the Royals against the Moons.

"You're going down!" Astrid said as she threw some chocolate at Elsa. Elsa stepped to the side and Astrid missed. Hiccup got some chicken stew and poured it all over Astrid. Flynn got some apple pie and got it all over Merida. Punzie got some fruit punch and pour it all over Kristoff. Jack took some ice cream and got it all over Astrid. Elsa and I were having our own fight.

Soon, every Royal was covered in food, and the Moons were just as dirty as ever. Just then, we heard and loud shout, "STOP!"

Everyone stopped. We looked around and saw my Dad looking really angry. Oh great…

"Enough of this foolishness! Royals, to the showers! Now!" he shouted. The other Royal leaders were also looking at us disapprovingly. As we hung our heads and went to the showers, the Moons started jeering.

"Boo… kill joy," someone shouted.

"Yeah, you got to chill out, man," another said.

"Wow, hated man, twelve o'clock," another Moon commented.

"Have you no respect?" Dad shouted.

"They're boys, what do you expect? To be like proper ladies and pour tea for you?" Elsa asked. Every Moon laughed. There were also some sniggers from the Royals.

"Young lady, I thought I have raised you to respect others. What have you learnt from your new father, after you left?" Dad asked disapprovingly. Now, everyone was listening. The Moons were glaring at Dad. Now, come to think of it, who is Elsa's Dad?

"He taught me how to have fun and be free, not be trapped under rules and do what we are told. He lets me make my own decisions and respects them. He doesn't order me around, like how you order around the Royals," Elsa said coldly.

Dad looked taken aback. Elsa gave him another cold look and faced the Moons. "Alright guys! Time to clean up. We don't want our guests to be late for their lunch," Elsa said, saying the word 'guests' with great distaste.

The Moons grumbled as they got to work, cleaning up the room. We went to clean up, and by the time we came back, the room was sparkling clean. The Moons were also cleaned up. There was not a trace for food in the dining hall.

"Finally! Girls take so long to bath," a short buff guy said.

"What do you expect Snotlout? They're girls," Kristoff said.

"Yeah, and Elsa is one too," Jack said, looking at the empty seat next to him. Just then, Elsa entered the dining hall.

"Great we're all here, time to eat," she said and she clapped her hands. Food was served and everyone dug in as we were all very hungry.

When most of the Moons have finished eating, Elsa stood up, and all noise subsided. "Alright, so from now onwards, we are picking an event that each of you will like. So, everyone, put one activity you want to do in this big box. We'll have some sort of a lucky draw. That way, we can choose an activity," she said to the Moons. And at once, the Moons started shouting out suggestions.

"Bot fight!"

"Snowboarding!"

"Riding!"

"Sailing!"

"Dancing!"

"Invention presentation!"

There were so many suggestions being thrown at Elsa. "Alright! Settle down, write one suggestion only on a piece of paper, and drop it in here," Elsa said, and the Moons rushed to dropped their choices in.

When the Moons finally settled down back in their seat, Elsa said, "Alright, I'll be the first one to choose, to make it fair. Alright?"

"Alright," the Moons answered. Elsa put her hand into the box and took out a slip of paper. She opened it, with the Moon hanging from their seat, in anticipation, while the Royals watch the scene.

"Dragon racing," Elsa read the piece of paper. The Moons groaned, while Hiccup jumped up and down, overjoyed. "But," Elsa continued. "We just had dragon racing today, so this isn't counted. Sorry Hic."

"Aw…" Hiccup groaned. Once again, Elsa picked out a piece of paper and this time, it was…

"Bot fighting," Elsa said.

"Yes!" a boy, Hiro I think, exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: DOUBLE UPDATE! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I'm so sorry for being so inactive for these few weeks. School has been hard. But... It's all over now! Yay!**

 **Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**  
 **~Denise**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Rest

Jack's POV

"Bot fighting," Elsa said.

"Yes!" Hiro exclaimed. Hiro rushed out of the room and returned with his mega-bot. Hiro was a real pro at robots. Tadashi groaned.

"Why Elsa? Did you really have to pick bot fight?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, sooner or later, I will still choose him, so might as well," Elsa laughed.

"But, bot fighting is illegal," Tadashi protested.

"Bot fighting is not illegal. Well, betting on bot fights, that…that's illegal, but so worth it!" Hiro said. We laughed.

"If it's illegal, then how are you a spy?" Adgar asked. Elsa had really told him off just now. He even said that Mani is a bad Dad. Well, he didn't say that, but he did imply that.

"Well, we're not betting on anything, although they do, we can't stop them. It's fun, and there's no harm in betting. Is there?" Elsa asked. Adgar was about to answer when Elsa continued, "And to answer your question to why he's here, he's one of the smartest kids I know. He knows more about technology then he's brother there."

"Hey!" Tadashi said.

"If you want, you can join us and watch our bot fight," Elsa said. Immediately, noise filled the room.

"What? They're Royals!"

"Why are you inviting them?"

"They shall not come!"

"Guys!" Elsa yelled. The noise stopped. "They are spies as well. I'm not allowing them to join. I'm just saying that they could come and watch. They are friends, not enemies."

"But, they're such a buzz kill," Jim said.

"They will do no such thing as to what they did just now," Elsa said glaring at the leaders. "If they do come, they will sit by the side, and either cheer or keep their mouths shut, understood?"

No matter how many times I see her like this, I still think she's awesome. She always knows how to handle the situation. That's why I love her.

"Thank you, but we're not com-" Adgar started but then Idun stopped him.

"Thank you for the invitation. We'll stay for it. The girls could use a break," she smiled. Elsa nodded and turned to the Moons.

"Any objections?" she asked, as if daring them to say something. Everyone said nothing. The air was filled with glumness. I raised my hands.

"Yeah, how come Hiro gets what he wants? He only asked once. I've been asking to go snowboarding since the start of summer, and what do I get? My own girlfriend being snatched away from me to go fight some robot," I said. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, too bad for you Frost. You'll just have to wait," Elsa smirked.

"But that doesn't explain why I found you in her room this morning," Bunny yelled. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Elsa was also blushing. The Moons were all giving cat calls.

"Shut up, Kangaroo," I said.

"I told you, he came in this morning asking me about snowboarding," Elsa said.

"Yeah, your faces tell otherwise," Kristoff said.

"Shut up!" Elsa and I shouted, while everyone burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright, where do you want to have the bot fight?" Elsa asked.

"How about here?" Flynn asked. Elsa nodded, and she rushed off, followed by Hiccup, and some of the other agents.

"Where are they going?" Punzie asked.

"To get the bots," Flynn replied. Sure enough, Elsa, Hiccup and the other agents came back holding a few boxes of bots. Only a few of the agent have a bot. As we rushed to get a few good seats to watch the bot fight, Elsa and Hiro had laid out the mat for the bots to play.

"Who wants to go first?" Elsa asked when everyone was settled down. Hiccup let a few of the fly-cams fly around the dining hall, that way, the bot fight will be shown on the screen.

"Me!" Hiro said. The agents with the bots immediately started backing away. Hiro looked disappointed. "What? Can't anyone challenge me?"

"Alright Hiro, let's see what you got," Hiccup sighed as he stepped up to the mat. His bot looked just like a dragon. It was a smaller version of Toothless.

"Oh, hi Hiccup, get ready to have your bot kicked out," Hiro smirked.

"I like to see you try," Hiccup said. All around us, the Moons started betting on who's going to win. I'm betting on Hiro, that's for sure. The betting was just for fun.

As Hiccup and Hiro sat down on the edges of the mat, they placed their bots in front of them. Hiccup's stood tall and strong, while Hiro's looked floppy. The Royals sniggered at his bot. That was the whole point of Hiro's bot, to give an impression that his bot was useless. Then when the opponent was least expecting it, BAM! The bot would destroy the other in less than ten seconds.

"All right, one, two, three!" Elsa said, and the bot fight began!

Hiccup immediately made his bot charge at Hiro's. Hiro divided his bot into three immediately. They started swarming around the small dragon. It took off to the air, much to the surprise of everyone. It started shooting out what looked like oil from its mouth, covering Hiro's bots in it. The three smaller parts of Hiro's bot were covered in the sticky oil, and couldn't move.

The small dragon landed on the oil, and was about to crush the little bots, when they started squirming around in the oil, pulling themselves free from the oil. They climbed up onto the dragon and started dismantling the parts of the dragon. It the end, the only thing standing, was Hiro's bot, scattered around it was Hiccup's poor bot.

"And the winner is…Hiro!" Hamish commented. The Royals stared at Hiro in disbelief.

"Aw…Come on! That bot took me weeks to make!" Hiccup said.

"Well, that's the price of trying to beat Hiro in a bot fight," Kristoff laughed.

"Haha, very funny," Hiccup said, apparently not amused.

"Who's next?" Hiro asked. So for the rest of the afternoon, we were just playing with bots, chatting. It was real fun. Finally, it was time to sleep and after dinner, everyone went back to their dorms. I went into my dorm and took a quick shower.

My dorm was painted blue and had frost all around, thanks to my powers. I don't know if Elsa is planning on letting us show our powers to the Royals. She's so tense these days. Always worrying about Pitch attacking us. Her trainings are getting harder and more exhausting. But she still kept the fun for us. Even though she doesn't show it, I know she's worry sick about her father.

Speaking of Elsa, I should really go see her. Last night, when I went to her room at three in the morning, she was still awake. She's not getting any sleep at all. She's always working on her computer, or she's pondering about what to do.

I walked out of my room to Elsa's, which was the room right next to mine. I walked in and saw Elsa sitting in front of her computer, staring at it, and typing furiously. She didn't realise that I came in. I smirked and saw my chance to get her away from her computer.

Quietly, I closed the door, and I sneaked up from behind Elsa. In a flash of lightning, I wrapped my arms around her waist and flew up into the air, bringing her along with me.

"Jack!" she shrieked. Good thing these walls were sound proof.

"Hey Snowflake," I whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver. I smirked, Elsa never shivers because of the cold.

"Jack, will you please put me down, so I can continue my work?" Elsa asked, annoyed.

"Let me think… No," I answered simply.

"Jack!" she warned.

"Elsa, you're been working too hard! You need a break from work, and have good sleep! You'll fall sick if you keep this up," I said.

"How do you expect me to take a break? Pitch is out there doing who knows what! And we're just sitting here, doing nothing, while my Dad is out there!" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa…you need to calm down. Your Dad asked you to stay here and help the Royals, along with training us. He doesn't want you to get hurt," I said.

"Yeah, well, what about me? Do I want him to get hurt? Of course not!" she retorted.

"Elsa…" I sighed. I landed on her bed and pulled her close to me.

"I'm sorry Jack. I just feel useless sitting here doing nothing," Elsa sighed.

"How are you being useless? You are helping Royals and putting up with them killing our fun. You are even training all of us at the same time. Elsa, you need to take a break and stop worrying about things. Your father can handle himself. He was the greatest spy in the world," I said.

"I guess you're right," Elsa contented.

"Aren't I always?" I smirked.

"Yeah, right," Elsa said sarcastically.

"Come here you," I said before smashing my lips against hers. She responded and we only broke apart for air.

"Jack, can you stay with me tonight?" Elsa asked, looking kind of embarrassed.

"Aw…Elsie's blushing again," I baby-talked. Elsa hit my chest. "Yeah, Elsa, I'll stay. But beware, there may be a chance where I'll never let go."

"I'd rather you not let go at all," Elsa laughed.

"Hey, Elsa," I said as something popped in my mind.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to show our powers to the Royals?" I asked. Elsa stayed silent.

"I don't know," she finally said. "I never really thought of it." We stayed there in comfortable silence. Then Elsa broke it.

"I've been thinking about today, was I really rude to the Royals?" Elsa asked.

"What? Well, it was just a retort. They deserved it. I mean, they were interfering with our summer, and they never let the Royals have any fun," I said.

"I don't know why Adgar was like that. He is so tense. All he does is train the girls to death. I saw the way he starts ordering them to run laps or something whenever a Moon walks by. Especially if it's me," Elsa said.

"I guess he just wants to be the better spy agency. They take the rivalry way too seriously," I said.

"I know," Elsa said.

"How do you feel about being with them again?" I asked.

"I don't know, awkward between Anna and Mom, but Father… I don't know. He's just acting strange," Elsa answered.

"Bet he would be, cause after their daughter got left them and got a new Dad. Maybe that's why he feels tense. He wants to see who's the guy who replaced him," I chuckled. I realised that Elsa didn't laughed along with me. She was looking down, with tears in her eyes. Oh no…

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm sorry I said that," I said hugging her tightly.

"No, you're right," Elsa said, her voice cracking.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"That my actions were selfish and I shouldn't have left, not after what they did for me," Elsa sobbed. She's got a point. I sighed. I'm not helping her by telling her that she didn't make any mistake.

"The truth is, Elsa, yeah, your actions were selfish. But, listen, everyone made mistakes. I mean, no one's perfect. And everyone learns from their mistakes. The past is in the past. You should focus on the present. Don't look back," I said.

"Jack, you always know what to say," Elsa said.

"And how is that?" I asked, confused. I just made her cry a few minutes ago.

"That's cause you always comfort me, and that's one of the things I love about you," Elsa said, kissing me cheek.

"Good then, but I don't think that the person who always comforts you deserves just a kiss on the cheek," I said mischievously. Elsa rolled her eyes, but nevertheless, gave me a kiss on the lips. She was just about to part, when I pulled her closer by the waist. She made a sound of surprise, but then she responded.

We parted, and Elsa was in a deep shade of red. "Jack, what if Bunny or someone else sees us here again?" she asked.

"Who cares?" I asked.

"I do! We have guests here, and-" Elsa gasped, but I cut her off.

"Elsa, relax and just try to get some sleep. Okay? You're going to need all your strength for tomorrow. I don't want my girlfriend to pass out of exhaustion," I chuckled.

"Okay," she sighed and soon, we feel asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Pranks

Elsa's POV

I woke up, feeling someone's arms around me. I looked over my shoulders and saw Jack, sleeping peacefully. I tried prying his hands off me, so that I could take a shower, but his hold on me was too strong.

Jack stirred and I paused, afraid that he woke up. But he didn't. Thank goodness.

Slowly I lift his hands up and slipped out of him. Instinctively, he started feeling around for me. Quickly, I took my pillow and gave it to him. He hugged it, thinking it was me, and went back to sleep. I giggled.

I took a shower and slipped on a blue strap shirt, and black pants, along with my black high heel boots. Then, I went to my cupboard of weapons. I kept all my weapons in there. I took a gun and tucked it in my weapon belt that all Moons wear every day. I came out of my walk in closet and saw that Jack was still asleep. I giggled at how cute he is.

"Jack, time to wake up," I said. He murmured something like, "Five more minutes."

"Jack! It's nearly time for the wakeup call," I said. Each morning, very early, we would do a wakeup call, and do training, then, in the afternoon, we would have fun.

Jack still wasn't waking up. I sighed and was about to start the wakeup call without Jack, when I felt something around my waist, pulling me onto the bed.

"Jack!" I gasped.

"Ah…There's the Elsa I love. Seriously Elsie? A pillow can never be like you," he said, burying his face in my neck, causing shivers down me. Suddenly, I felt cold lips kissing against my neck. I gasped again.

"Jack! Stop!" I said. He moved lower and started kissing my collarbone. Shoot. I moaned as Jack continued.

"Jack, I-I mean it," I said.

"Mean what?" Jack asked against my neck.

"Stop. We need to wake up the Moons," I said.

"I'm sure they can wait," he answered.

"Jack!" I exclaimed. He didn't answer but continued. I sighed and kissed him back. After about ten minutes, I disentangled myself from Jack, earning a sound of protest.

"Jack, get up. We have to wake the others," I said.

He groaned, and went back to sleep. I tried shaking him awake, but he refuses to wake up. Finally I sighed. He's not going to wake up. Lazy bum…

I walked out of my room, and towards the end of the corridor. At the end was a room. It was the computer room in the castle. Everything we do is from there. I went in, and found the usual rope I use every morning to wake the boys up.

The string was actually tied to a trigger to the rooms of the Moons. So when I pull on it, there will be very loud ringing in the boys' room. The ringing was so loud, that even through the sound proof walls, and it can be heard. That is how the wakeup call commences.

But the thing is today, there was no ringing at all. No matter how much I pulled the bell, there was no familiar ringing of bells, no stampede of boys bursting out of their rooms. Nothing.

I looked around, and saw that one section of the wires connected to their room was cut off. So that's why there was no bell. Who did this? I looked to the side, and hidden under some wires was a pair of wire cutters. I recognise that cutter anywhere. Jack.

He always has a box of tools just for pranks and I saw those in that box a hundred times. I grumbled. Did he seriously have to do this?

I sighed. There's no way I'm going to wake the Moons up now. There are too many wires in the computer room, and I'm not a technical genius like Hiro, Hiccup or Tadashi.

I made my way to the dining hall, and to my surprise, the Royals were there.

"Wow, you guys are early," I said as I made my way to the tables. There was a coffee machine there. As I got some coffee, I noticed that all the Royal leaders weren't there.

"Yeah. We got awaken by this loud ringing in our rooms. When it stopped we couldn't sleep anymore," Anna said, and I nearly spit out my coffee.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Not only did Jack disconnect the wires, he actually replaced the wires to the Royals room?! Good thing he didn't connect to the leaders, which is going to be a disaster.

"Is something wrong?" Punzie asked.

"Jack! Ugh… I'm going to kill him!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Um… your boyfriend? What did he do?" Merida asked.

"He disconnected the wires for the wakeup call, and plugged it into your rooms, so that's why you guys heard that ringing," I explained.

"Oh…" the Royals said. There was an awkward silence, until Anna decided to break it.

"Elsa, we're sorry on how we acted that day at the café," she said. Punzie and Merida nodded guiltily. Astrid just looked stonily at me.

"It's fine. You must really like them if you thought I was a slut," I answered. "You know they really like you guys."

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, really," I started, then I realised what I just said. "Shoot! I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Well, you did," Astrid laughed. I glared at her. Then suddenly, I thought of something. This is going to be epic. I smirked. "Hey, do you guys wanna do a prank?" I asked.

"What kind of prank?" Mavis asked.

"Something that will be fun, and epic," I answered. "And by that, I mean, boys." They Royals smirked evilly, which, I'm quite sure matched the smirk on _my_ face.

"What do you have in mind?"

Jack's POV

I woke up to see that Elsa wasn't with me. I remembered last night, when everyone was asleep, I went to the control room, and tampered with the wires. Elsa's gonna be so pissed. I chuckled at the thought of an angry Elsa. I wonder where she went.

I got up and went to my room and took a shower. Just as I was about to go out and find Elsa, the alarm sounded. Then Valka's voice was heard everywhere.

" _RED ALERT! Pitch is in the castle! I repeat Pitch is in the castle!"_ Valka shouted. Then in the background, I heard her shouting, _"No! Elsa! Don't go! It's too dangerous!"_

" _We have to go! We must get Pitch!"_ I heard Elsa shout in the background. _"Royals! Dining hall, NOW!"_

"ELSA!" I shouted. Suddenly, gunshots were heard. Many gunshots. "NO!"

I joined the throng of Moons running towards the dining hall. I was in the lead, when suddenly, the lights went out. It was pitch black. Just like Pitch. If he hurts Elsa, he is going to suffer the most painful death anyone has ever felt.

It was still dark outside, so there was no light at all. We took out our emergency flashlights, and continued. The gunshots had stopped. Now we were along the corridor to the dining room, and there was the copper smell of blood. Oh no…

We ran to the dining hall and stopped short. We looked at the walls and floor surrounding the door to the dining hall. There was red liquid all around. Blood… Elsa!

"Elsa! Where are you?!" I yelled before jumping over the blood on the floor, and running into the hall. I heard the others screaming somebody else's name, but I couldn't focus. I had only one thing on my mind. And that is finding my Snowflake.

Inside the dining hall, it was total darkness. The smell of blood was very strong now, and I could feel myself stepping on some liquid.

"Elsa! Please be okay!" I shouted. I saw the others swinging their flashlights all around. Then Snotlout's light flashed on something horrifying. It was the body of a Royal, but with red markings all over her. She looked quite dead. Snotlout screamed, while we looked in horror.

We shined our light all around, and saw a few other bodies. Elsa…. Where is she?

"Elsa!" I shouted. At the same time, the others shouted a name too.

"Anna!"

"Blondie!"

"Merida!"

"Mavis!"

"Violet!"

Just then, the lights came back on and everything became clear. The bodies on the floor weren't actually real bodies! They were just dummies from our training room. The Royals were all standing by the sides, smirking. It was a prank!

Immediately, most of the Moons ran to them, embracing the one they liked. I looked around for mine, but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, someone tapped on my shoulder and said, "Looking for me?"

"Elsa!" I said, embracing her. She giggled. I crashed my lips onto her, and kissed her like I haven't seen her for years. When we broke apart, I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Liked our little prank?" she asked, giggling.

"No," I answered. "That was the worst prank ever."

"It was the best!" she exclaimed.

"No it wasn't! You scared the life out of me. Please, never do that again," I whispered into her ear as I hugged her.

"Aw… No promises," Elsa said.

"Elsa, please," I said, my voice cracking. Elsa looked at me in amusement, then her face softened.

"I won't. This was just payback for what you did," she said, holding out my wire cutters. Oh, shoot, I forgot to take it back last night.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't want you to wake up this early just to wake them up and not spend time with me," I said, kissing her nose. She giggled.

"You did that just to make me spend time with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I expected you to come back to me when you found out that you couldn't wake the Moons up. But instead, you tried to scare me to death," I said jokingly.

"Too bad for you," she said in a teasing tone. Then she looked over my shoulders and her eyes widened. "Um…. Jack?"

"Yes? What is it?" I asked. She didn't answer, so I turned to see what she was looking at, and whoa!

The Moons were actually hugging the Royals and getting along. I even see Flynn kissing Rapunzel. Me and Elsa stared at the scene before us.

"Are you seeing this?" Elsa whispered.

"Yup. Are we hallucinating?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Elsa said.

"Ship names?" I asked. I already named some of them, I wonder if Elsa did too. She nodded. We took a deep breath and started chanting.

"Flynnunzel! Flynn and Rapunzel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Next is Mericcup sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Last but not least, Kristanna! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" We kept on chanting, until we saw the Flynn, Hiccup and Kristoff running towards us. I grabbed Elsa's hand and we made a run for it.

"Jack! Elsa! You are going to get it!" Flynn yelled.

"Come back here!" Hiccup yelled. We laughed at the guys as we jumped over the tables, missing the guys' attempts to grab us. We continued chanting.

"First came hate! Then came love! Next comes marriage! And a little baby too!" we laughed as we chanted. The girls' faces became red at that. The boys too! Ha! Payback for all the teasing they put me through.

The girls have also started chasing us.

"Elsa! Get back here!" Anna yelled.

"You two are so gonna get it!" Merida shouted. We laughed again, running, dodging around tables. But we were too fast for them to catch us. Finally, they gave up.

"Well, I still ship it!" Elsa said when we stopped running around. They were giving us death glares, but failing because of their red faces.

"We're going to get you!" Rapunzel said. Elsa stuck her tongue out, while I chuckled.

"That was fun though," Merida said.

"Yeah! Best fun we had in…ever!" Anna exclaimed, while the Royals nodded in agreement. "Best prank ever!"

"Not best prank ever!" we boys shouted.

"Aw… but it was," Elsa said in her baby voice.

"No, it wasn't," I said with a tone of warning in my voice. She pouted.

"How did you even get Mom into this anyway?" Hiccup asked, standing next to Valka.

"Oh, you know, it's fun to see you guys looking so frantic," Valka chuckled, as Stoick hugged her.

"Wait a second? Where are the Royals leaders? How could they not have heard all the noise?" Flynn asked.

"Well, their rooms are soundproof and I got GoGo to disconnect the speakers in their rooms, so they should be waking up right about now," Elsa said, and just then, the Royal leaders came in. They stared at the sight around us, especially the blood and dummies. Now, I realised that the blood was actually just red paint. And the smell of the blood was just emitted from a test tube of some chemicals which Honey Lemon was holding.

"What happened here?!" Count Dracula asked.

"We just did the best prank ever on the Moons!" Mavis exclaimed.

"Oh really? Did it scared the wits out of them?" Dracula asked eagerly.

"Yeah, they were really worried," Mavis giggled, looking at Johnny, who stood next to her. Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"It was all Elsa's idea," Anna said. The Royals leaders snapped their attention to Elsa. She smiled nervously. The smirk that was on Dracula's face vanished.

"Oh really now?" he asked in a dull voice.

"Yes," the chorus of answers came from the Royals.

"Now, can we eat?" Fergus, Merida's father asked.

"Yes, of course, as soon as we clean this place up," Elsa said, and the Moons groaned, including me. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Not you guys! The Royals and I will clean."

"What?!" Adgar said. "The Royals will do no such thing. It was all your idea, young lady, so you will have to clean it."

"Adgar!" Idun, Elinor and Amelia, Rapunzel's mother, scolded.

"Dad, it's fine. We did it, so we clean it up," Anna said.

"Yeah!" the Royals agreed. Elsa looked impressed with them.

"Ok, girls, grab two brushes, and two strings," Elsa said. The Royals looked confused, but listened to her. They grabbed two brushes and strings from the corner where we keep the cleaning supplies.

"Good, now tie them to your feet and start skating!" Elsa said eagerly, and she started skating along the floor, using the brushes tied to her feet as skates. We Moons used to do that a lot. I quickly got two brushes and strings and followed Elsa.

The Royals looked at excited and they started skating with us. Even the other Moons joined in. Everyone was having fun. Elsa smiled at the scene.

"And what are you so happy about?" I asked, hugging her from behind.

"The Royals are finally having fun," Elsa said.

"Yeah, because of you," I whispered into her ear.

"No, because of you too," Elsa said, turning around.

"What do you mean? I didn't do much," I said.

"It was thanks to you that I got the pranking idea. All thanks to you for helping me relax and have fun, instead of worrying about Pitch," she said, hugging me. I chuckled.

"You're welcome," I said, lifting her head. We closed the gap in between us, and it felt so much better than all the last kisses.


End file.
